Vangun ballad of the alien cowboys
by sylvester.davidson
Summary: The war is over, but the adventure of mankind's children continues


The vangun chronicles

Episode 3 ballad of the alien cyborg cowboy

By Sylvester Joshua Davidson

Prologue

June 17th 2195 A.E.C. (after earth calendar). Five years after the death of Richard clark. Tetsuo shima a boy with telekinesis who tried to find akira over two thousand years ago (Isn't this supposed to take place after evangelion you know two thousand years after?), until he was merged with richard after using the hades superweapon to destroy exia, uses it at the crater on Apollo until later he's destroyed by the 19th angel vangun. Now the dahls even some zorcais allies go on an extremely long journey across the galaxy in search of a terrestrial planet so that they can colonize it. Jesse Gonzales rodriguez, a veteran war hero who killed the father of his wife: Dorothy clark and who's also the commander of the united exian alliance of free worlds. shinji katsuragi former member of the UEA's mercenary space pirates black wolf is now living in a shrine dedicating his father. And even though syarx is destroyed they all now live in Exia class colony ships. To make matters worse the Zorcai Empire plans to conquer the galaxy and are now working on stronger, faster, intelligent bio-weapons. And thus becomes a race to find a new home, seeking new life, and plan to defeat the empire. With the help of wendy robinson, her crew members the conners her starship the Camelot, and the people of the Hercules asteroid colony (also somehow converted into a colony ship). For this is the third and final episode of this Dark romantic, comedic, dramatic, Sci-Fi, fantasy, western trilogy. (In the worst way possible so that we'll have enough money to make vangun 4 the search for box office records).

Prelude One year ago: Neo paris. City of love, the capital of New France. And a vacation location of the two beloved, while also quick, cunning, and honorable veteran couple: jesse and dorothy rodriguez. Everything goes well until a terrorist attack occurs as our heroes' suit up.

Jesse & dorothy: gentlemen!

Dorothy: we need dropshp, on the double!

Jesse: don't worry about me, i'll be okay.

Jesse transforms into beast mode, while dorothy uses her jackpack to jump from roof to roof to the exact location where the terrorists are attacking.

Dorothy: Where the hell is that dropship?!

Voice of caboose: it's on its way, it'll take six minutes.

Dorothy: make it shorter caboose!

Terrorist 1: The hostages have been secured sir!

Terrorist leader: good.

Terrorist 2: Sir one of the soldiers is heading for us! Shall we send in hornet drones?

Terrorist leader: Yes! (In a deep voice), soon those UEA fools will bow before me!

Terrorist 1: really this is the best you come up with?

Terrorist leader: shut up!

Terrorist 1: let me guess? Today exia 4.

Terrorist leader: today exia 4!

Terrorist 1: tomorrow exquestria with an evil laugh after that.

Terrorist leader: tomorrow exquestria! (Evil laugh)

The terrorists deploy their hornet drones at dorothy while jesse keeps the others away from the city.

dorothy easily takes down the drones and manages to reach the site where the hostages are.

Terrorist leader: well well well. The famous dorothy rodriguez.

Terrorist 1: you're doing it again.

Terrorist leader: silence! "And shoots at terrorist 1

Terrorist 1: ugh im dead gah.

Dorothy: you're under arrest Artemis

Artemis: You can't kill!

Dorothy shoots at the other terrorists, saves the hostages just before jesse shows up.

Artemis: Come to me Hiverus! "And transforms into a giant humanoid insect like in GSOT"

But jesse quickly takes care of him.

Dorothy: we don't need to.

Just in time rescue team shows up.

A year later:

Chapter 27 reconstruction

Jesse gets a haircut. He goes back to his apartment on his car. And his pet alicorn named: el lobo Negro (commonly lobo).

Jesse: adam Status.

Adam: the apartment was and still 100% secured.

Jesse: What about dorothy and the others.

Adam: dorothy's: she's now a lead singer of her own jazz band: the ladybugs, Shinji's: unknown, catherine's: a school teacher, Caboose's: At his apartment continuing to study, while later neurohacking through imperial classified files, Allison's Terminated.

Jesse: Allison?! How?

Adam: died in-between events.

Jesse: The events of the war, the terrorist attack? What!?

Adam: Cancer.

Jesse: Oh ok...Wait she had cancer!?

Adam: moving on. Wendy's: Captain of the ESS camelot. Along with the conners and other zorcai allies.

Jesse: well thanks for bringing that up! im gonna get some rest wake me up for the usually.

Adam: yes master.

Jesse goes to his room pondering about tetsuo's resurrection until we cut to the imperial fleet.

Generic Soldier: sir we're working on some new bio-weapons against the fleet. Also working on two in particular as: artificial vampires.

Andrew: good. Set a course to the epsilon nebula wait for my signal.

Generic soldier: yes sir!

Andrew: it's been five years now van. "And suddenly he sees flashbacks before he turned against his emperor.

Generic soldier: Sir!

Andrew: I'll be fine, just stay on course.

Generic soldier: yes sir. Stay on course; prepare to launch the bio-weapons.

Chapter 28 the wolf and the wolverine fishing

Jesse: lobo come with me. adam secured my apartment.

Adam: where are you going?

Jesse: to visit the president.

Jesse goes to the whitehouse to see steiner (who's president of new america).

MIB (no really): ID sir?

Jesse: Jesse gonzales rodriguez, im here to see the president.

MIB: the president is busy right now please le...huh? Yes sir? Alright. Never mind.

Jesse: ok then.

Steiner types down poetry before jesse knocks on the door.

Steiner: come in.

Jesse: hello steiner.

Steiner: hey jesse, how's it going?

Jesse: find. My wife's still on exia 2 being the beloved jazz lead singer that she is.

Steiner: and the others?

Jesse: doing their own things...Sir.

Steiner: Yes jesse?

Jesse: when you're done with your poetry, i want to go fishing with you.

Steiner: good reminder, i never fished before.

Steiner finishes his poetry and goes with jesse in his WC (walking car).

Jesse: steiner? Do you remember if you were from earth and as what race? Human, tairol, or an eva product?

Steiner: no. all i know is that my ancestor keel Lorenz Was in charge of seele should had thought that joining nerv wasn't such a good idea.

Jesse: cigarette?

Steiner: sure. Thanks.

Jesse: i know that im supposed to be a mercenary space pirate even though that i have little of being a space pirate nor a mercenary until shepard who we don't know what happened to him and made me commander of an intergalactic freedom fighting alliance but...what can i say life sucks.

Steiner: Hmm you and me both bro...Jesse.

Jesse: what is it?

Steiner: i have a favor to ask. You don't have to by the way but just here me out. Would you upgrade yourself with cyber magic?

Jesse: Cyber magic?

Steiner: it's like magic but for technological lifeforms. Like us dolls, zorcais.

Jesse: Wait zorcais use cyber magic?

Steiner: yep! So do you or don't you want to upgrade with cyber magic?

Jesse: um...S-sure!

Steiner: Great! You'll upgrade by the weekend.

Few days later:

Steiner (voice): You ready?

Jesse: yep.

10 minutes later:

Feminine Monotone voice: Hello and welcome to the cyber magic upgrade program. All members of the united exian alliance of free worlds should upgrade their circuitries, pets, and so on, with any type of cyber magic: Water, fire, earth, air, lightning, arcane, poison, energy, and many others. Please enter your name, and magic type.

Jesse: jesse gonzales rodriguez, earth.

Feminine Monotone voice: Please enter the upgrade chamber.

Later:

Feminine Monotone voice: Upgrade complete. Thank you for supporting the cyber magic upgrade program.

Jesse: how do i look?

Steiner: Like you an earth bender.

"Jesse's super phone rings"

Jesse: Hello?

Souske (voice): (jesse come over here Quick)!

Jesse: Well calm down I know that my wife is a huge hit in the records.

Souske (Voice): (No it's not like that she's…)

Jesse: She's what?!

Chapter 29 Repercussions of love and death

Generic nurse: Not much longer, we're losing her!

Souske: (jesse)!

Jesse: how is she?

Souske: (not good she's going on her period).

Jesse: All women go on their period while their pregnant, why'd you bring this up.

Souske: (im optimistic)

Jesse: you're an idiot! Let me help my wife!

Generic doctor: Negative! You have to be a doctor to do so.

Jesse: You're right i can't be a doctor because you said so.

Generic nurse: wait outside.

Jesse: she's my wife; i don't want to lose her!

Generic nurse: i know, but let us handle it. Please wait.

Jesse: "Silence" Fine.

Ten minutes later.

Generic doctor: the operation is a success. She had twins, a boy and a girl

Jesse: Then she's alright?

Dorothy: Jesse. Please come over here.

Jesse: My god there so cute, it's like a miracle...what would you call them?

Dorothy: The girl nayza, the boy...keyro. Truly they'll become our only hope.

Voice of wendy: jesse.

Jesse: wendy is that you?

Voice of wendy: yes. We've detected an alien world two hundred and sixty eight miles ahead. i believe called hyqasuchi (an forest world where trees and plants are guardians and also where the covenant use to hide on).

Jesse: well whatever it is, let's check it out. Souske take care of my wife and kids.

Souske: (yes. Sir).

Meanwhile at the imperial fleet:

Generic soldier: Sir!

Andrew: what is it?

Generic soldier: we've detected a forest world of hyqasuchi. The rebels must be planning a recon.

Andrew: deploy our recon team down there, including the buzzsaw. And about the artificial vampires?

Generic soldier: still in progress sir.

Andrew: very good...ah!

Generic soldier: Sir! Not again. Get him to a sickbay. He's restoring his memories.

Generic soldier 2: understood!

Jesse, wendy and some redshirts go down and check it out. While the imperials send out their own recon team to find them.

Jesse: I've got a bad feeling about this.

Wendy: would you stop quoting star wars already!

Jesse: come on it's a hobby.

Wendy: an overused hobby.

Jesse: Shut up! im detecting lifeforms around here.

Redshirt: maybe we should blast them.

Wendy: No! Where here to make peace not kill. Where here to negotiate them unlike our American ancestors.

They get attacked by the plants as Catherine and tiffany go out to help.

Meanwhile:

Generic private: uh sir!

Generic Sarge: yeah private?

Generic private: Do we have any idea what where doing?!

Generic sarge: Of course we do we're here to destroy the rebels.

Generic private: But sir i think these trees are alive i think cutting through those trees isn't such a good idea.

Generic sarge: what in sam fuck are you talking about?! Where the empire we see things, we destroy. And of course ask some stupid questions later!

Generic private: but sir these are unlike the trees we saw. These could be the lifefor...

Generic sarge: We are the empire! We find life, we conquer it. What makes you think that these plants are alive, what are you an environmentali...?

They get attacked by some plant people and destroy the buzzsaw.

Meanwhile:

Jesse: whe...where am i? "Silence" oh yeah a village of treehouses.

Until he gets visited by an all too familiar face.

Covenant: Why did you come here?

Jesse: to find a home, we never thought your living here.

Covenant: we were. Till you two races are at war with each other.

Jesse: WAIT! How did you know we we're fight the imperials.

Covenant: we saw both your ships conveniently orbiting the planet.

Jesse: oh i see. Then i guess we should leave and...Did you say you lived here?

Covenant: yes, we crashed landed here over two thousand years ago during the war with your ancestors. Since then we had to colonize it. But since the trees in this world don't want intruders we decided to take care of it and the trees into villages.

Jesse: Why?

Covenant: Cause we need to survive. But since you are here for the base I can't let you do that, or your people.

Jesse: how did you know?

Covenant: we thought your future plans. And you right you, your people, and you enemies must leave this planet immediately.

Jesse: what about wendy?

Covenant: She's alright.

Jesse rushes out and tries to save wendy to get to the abandon covenant base.

Jesse: you're alright?

Wendy: yeah. You should have listened to them!

Jesse: i was about to say fuck it!

Wendy: But what they were saying is true, they've changed, they abandoned the base two thousand years ago!

Jesse: Well there must be something in there; there could be some ancient tech that can help us destroy the empire!

Wendy: True. But what's theirs is theirs. And what's mine is yours.

Catherine: jesse! Be careful Tiffany these trees are guardians. We must lower our weapons and walk slowly.

Tiffney: Looks sis treehouses!

Catherine: they're the remaining covenant. Ancient enemies that our ancestors fought over two thousand years ago.

Tiffney: really?

Catherine: yes. Like i said lay low and don't shoot.

Tiffney: ok sis.

Meanwhile back on exia 4:

Souske: (well another time of being the careful lawyer to a wife of the commander of the UEA herself).

Dorothy: jesse.

Sosuke: (Huh?)

Chapter 30 do alien cyborgs dream of electric ponies?

Dorothy: Take care of the kids,

Souske: (i can't take care of kids)!

Dorothy: Just do it! im going out to find jesse.

Souske: (but their your children).

Dorothy: then tell them when they grow up that i said mom and dad are not coming back for them, because we're already bad parents.

Souske: (good point).

Dorothy uses teleports to the covenant base (wait WHAT)? While cat and tiffany sneak pass through the tree village, and while that's going on jesse and wendy somehow manages to get to the abandoned base.

Jesse: it's quiet...too quiet.

Wendy: what did i just say?!

Jesse: i said it's a hobby.

Wendy: i don't care, just think of something original! By the way, what the hell are we doing here?!

Jesse: i don't know?

Wendy: we're here in a base, and you don't know why we're here?

Jesse: hold on just here me out. We're here because i saw some kind of pony walking into the base in my thoughts.

Wendy: a pony? What kind?

Jesse: maybe a unicorn, pegasus, or both (an alicorn). Let's keep going to find out k?

Wendy: ok.

They continue wandering through the base finding the pony. Later of course they found it.

Wendy: i...is that

Jesse: Twilight sparkle! What is she doing here? Wait there's more? Rainbow dash, rarity, fluttershy, pinkie pie, and Applejack!?

Wendy: Ok i just lost everything the last ten seconds, what?!

Jesse: i think they come here from equestria for some users?

Twilight: (actually we're here because equestria's destroyed).

Jesse: wait what?! When did that happened?!

Twilight: (two chapters ago).

Jesse: ok guys get out of here right now! im going beast mode in five. Four. Three. Two. ONE!

Jesse unleashes beast mod once again just before wendy and the mane 6 escapes while also telling everyone including the covenant to leave immediately, except dorothy, who finally teleports to the base.

Dorothy: Stop it Jesse!

Jesse: lobo awaken!

Chapter 31 I love to hate you

Lobo: Beast mode activated.

Jesse: Dorothy...kill me!

Dorothy: no...Not him! i don't want to fight you, your my husband.

Jesse: dorothy listen. My beast mode is going..out of control, you must destroy me to save the covenant and everyone and everypony else on the exia colony ships.

Dorothy: But why?

Jesse: cause the plot says so!

Dorothy: al...Alright fine. Blackswan awaken!

Blackswan: Beast mode activated.

Twilight: attention people of the exia convoy, i am princess twilight sparkle of equestria demand all ships to leave the system immediately!

Wendy: What about my foster son and his wife?!

Twilight: your son is out of control via beast mode. i repeat all ships leave this star system immediately!

Toby (how he's still here i don't know): Captain there's another star system somehow somewhere nearby, classified as the vega system.

Tony: captain?!

Wendy: guess we have no choice. All hands set course to the vega star system

Meanwhile: during the fight jesse and dorothy use their revolving swords (examples arwolf blade, and dorothy's dusk angel that she somehow got).

Jesse: very clever dorothy, but maybe in the future it'll be a good time for couples counseling.

Dorothy: yeah well...i got a unexplained revolving sword and ponysuit (a pony that transforms into hardsuits depending on what type it has, unicorn types use magic, pegasus types use speed, earth types balances strength and firepower, and alicorn types balances speed and magic), i could get the upper hand.

Jesse: well your wrong, i maybe over two thousand years old, but im still stronger than anything on mist! Oh fuck it! im gonna turn you, and this entire planet into dust!

Dorothy: NO!

Jesse: Super ARWOLF BLAST!

Dorothy: Super DUSK ANGEL BLAST!

So jesse and dorothy shoot their super generic blasts, they somehow end up killing each other and so does hyqasuchi.

As the exia fleet travels to the vega system with the six princesses from equestria, the empire has other plans to conquer the galaxy…Which they did.

Part VII

Chapter 32 Reborn

June 20th 2212 (A.E.C.) five years after the incident:

A recon team searches something to salvage.

Henry: can you see anything frank?

Frank: nope, nothing but debris as far as i can see.

Henry: what if you turn your head around?

Frank: bah. Not going to doing something stupid like that henry!

Henry: okay we best head back...wait did you see that?

Frank: what do you mean that corpse floating in space?

Henry: yeah?

Frank: no!

Henry: well we better salvage it, and get the hell back to the ship. i gotta feeling that this place is starting to creep me out.

They recover the corpse which they assume that she's dorothy which she is, and to earth where they can rebuild her. After that, they also found jesse's soul and try to use him but he quickly escapes and goes off into space, but four hours later, they rebuild dorothy anyway. jesse finds himself in a graveyard like place, where more alien robot corpses lay on the floor everywhere, until he comes across one who's still functional.

Girl: jesse?

Jesse: h...how did you know me?

Girl: you were on this ship before weren't you?

Jesse: y...yes. Is this exia 4?

Girl: yes. However it's almost destroyed.

Jesse: by whom?

Girl: The Empire.

Man: This is bad.

Jesse: huh what's bad?

Man: your memories were damaged.

Jesse: who damaged my memory?

Man: you did.

Jesse: i did what?

Man: damaged your memory.

Jesse: why do want me to damage my memory?

Man: no it's already damaged.

Jesse: what is?

Man: your memory.

Jesse: yeah what about it?

"Gunshot"

Man: DID YOU HERE THAT!

Other man: Oh SHIT!

Jesse: oh my god! Why where you yelling about!?

Other man: i think it busted into sector eight.

Jesse: oh fuck! That sounds bad where's the sector?

Other man: Jesus Christ don't let him talk to me anymore!

Man and jesse: ok don't talk to him.

Jesse: Wait...do i know you?

Man: of course you do, it's me souske.

Jesse: souske? What happened to you?

Souske: i just had some minor upgrades, in fact we all do.

Jesse: i can see that. And who is this girl?

Souske: that right there's name is Lindsey Simpson, and dude there is your son and daughter nayza and keyro.

Jesse, nayza and keyro: What?!

Keyro: that's our dad?

Nayza: He survived?

Souske: well not exactly. He needs a new body. Hey jesse do you need a new body?

Jesse: yeah.

Souske: alright then, lindsey could you take jesse to the reborn chamber for us?

Lindsey: sure thing sir.

Jesse: what's going on?

Souske: Let me put it this way, your now working for the vangun tribe of the darkwater resistance. Besides, you've died for seventeen years, this is the future!

Jesse: well what date is it today.

Souske: june 20th 2212. 8:21 AM.

Jesse: oh this going to be fun.

Meanwhile on earth dorothy recovers from the procedure.

Dorothy: where am i? Is this earth?

Man: yes.

Dorothy: who are you?

Man: i am carlos taylor, son of andrew.

Dorothy: Don't come any closer!

Carlos: why would i, im only here to protect you.

Dorothy: fro...from who?

Carlos: these terrorists who try to destroy this sacred planet. If you want to live, then join my empire, and together we can save the universe from them.

Dorothy: ...

Chapter 33 ghosts in nutshells

Dorothy: Who are the terrorists?

Carlos: Darkwater zorcais, dahls, equestrains, numans, neotairols, and the covenant. Join us, cripple the terrorists, and we'll extend your life.

Dorothy tries to escape but gets caught until one stormtrooper swoops in with his bike, and rescues her.

Stormtrooper: you alright?

Dorothy: yeah but who are you?

Stormtrooper: leonard hopkins, spy of darkwater.

Leonard and dorothy tries to evade the nazis which they do and leonard calls a dropship to pick them up.

Meanwhile back on exia 4:

Woman's voice: enter the machine; it'll make a new body for you.

Jesse: and who are you?

Woman's voice: i'll explain later, just get in the damn machine.

Ten minutes later:

Woman: okay, now come with me, im gonna upgrade your cyber magic, and give you weapon arms. By the way, the name's rachel taylor.

Jesse: rachel taylor? andrew's daughter?

Rachel: yeah lived as an artificial vampire, now im here as a gunsmith. Now come on!

Jesse: okay okay.

Meanwhile:

Dorothy: i know that you know that i heard it before but, a little too short for a stormtrooper?

Leonard: huh? Oh the uniform. i came here to bring you back to exia 4, before you ask the other exia ships were destroyed, and exia 4 is the only ship left. And he know's that the newest member of darkwater is your husband.

Dorothy: Jesse? He's alive?

Leonard: let's hope he is. Now hold on we're about to enter hyper jump.

Meanwhile back on exia 4:

Rachel: wow after three hours of upgrading, and shit. You're good as new.

Jesse: thanks.

Rachel: no prob, if you need anything, just come to my shop.

Lindsey: jesse.

Jesse: yeah?

Lindsey: a shuttlecraft is on its way here. Onboard is your wife.

Jesse: dorothy? She's alive?

Lindsey: let's hope so.

Jesse: okay what's going on at sector eight?

Souske: a changeling.

Nayza: it's now heading towards sector nine.

Jesse: what does it want?

Souske: you.

Jesse: ME?!

"Dun dun dun"

Chapter 34 Redemption (sorta)

Rachel: oh and one more thing, these are your arwolf arms.

Jesse: arwolf arms?

Rachel: yeah, just call the one on your left mom, as in the mother of all chainsaws, and your right is dad, as in the father of all shotguns. Another thing that you can ghost hack. You can just transfer your digitized soul into anything you see, space nazis, ponies anything.

Jesse: wait my mom and dad are in my arms? Wait i can ghost hack?

Rachel: just get the hell out of my shop boltface; i'll explain everything later, right now there's a changeling heading your way.

Souske: I, nayza and keyro will come with, while lindsey sends her drones just in case things goes downhill from here.

Nayza: Him?!

Keyro: he doesn't look like our father; he's supposed to be like over forty years old.

Souske: i know but he's still your father, now let's go!

Meanwhile leonard and dorothy arrive at exia 4:

Leonard: we arrived.

Dorothy: thanks for saving me, but is this really exia 4?

Leonard: yeah, it's been like fifteen years since the empire nearly destroyed the convoy.

Dorothy: Fifteen years?

Leonard: you and jesse died for that time, this is the future. Good ole 2212.

Dorothy: 2212?

Leonard: yeah i'll explain later.

Meanwhile:

Jesse: so where is it?

Nayza: east 4:00 16 Kilometers from here.

The changeling arrives and the team tries to kill it.

Changeling: don't shoot! jesse you gotta help us!

Jesse: wait. Just who are you?

Changeling: im blackswan dorothy's pet unicorn!

Souske, jesse: Blackswan?

Blackswan: yes, dorothy's here, but your pet is under imperial control! You gotta save him!

Jesse: why should i?

Blackswan: the empire took over both mist and equestria. And i and the princesses need you to save our world, and yours.

Jesse: the princesses?

Souske: we keep them safe in a chamber from any intruders.

Jesse rushes to find the princesses, but happens to bump into dorothy and leonard.

Dorothy: jesse!

Jesse: Dorothy!

Dorothy: oh thank god you're alright! i was so worried about you.

Jesse: me too.

Dorothy: nayza, keyro, souske.

Leonard: once again i'll explain later. Hey jesse what ya doing?

Jesse: finding the princesses!

Souske: i won't bother them if i were you.

Jesse: Why?!

Souske: remember. Your beast mode went haywire back on hyqasuchi. Do that again here and you'll destroy the last ship before the space nazis shows up.

Jesse: Not a good point in my opinion. Now where are we heading to?

Souske: alpha centauri.

Jesse: fuck it, i say we goto the jovian system.

Souske: it's space nazi territory; if we go there we'll all be dead.

Jesse: actually i sense some kind of energy readings not too far from here; he's already on his way to mars. But he's not alone. And don't tell me that you'll explain because i predicted that you'll never address any of the covenant on this ship, rachel become a member of the resistance, or anything.

Souske: actually they were with us this whole time, second the princesses got to our ship on one of our shuttles.

Jesse: let's just goto the jovian system already.

Chapter 35 sun and rain

Generic soldier: sir!

Carlos: what is it now?

Generic soldier: the terrorists have attacked our outpost on the martian system.

Carlos: Shinji.

Generic soldier: oh and it gets worse, the other remaining terrorists are on their way to the jovian system. Eta sixteen days.

Carlos: and who forgot to dig up the tau volantis?

Generic soldier: ...

Carlos: thought so.

Carlos kills the soldier and says...

Carlos: attention soldiers, a terrorist fleet is planning to head towards the jovian system in sixteen days, so gather together and prepare to scramble to your fighters. And once the tau volantis is dug out of the crater, wipe them all out in this galaxy.

While the empire plans to wipe out the resistance, and in a coincidence, the same ship that attacked mars is heading there as well.

Jesse: Lindsey, who's onboard that ship?

Lindsey: analyzing...some of the former survivors of exia 5 one of them has been rebuild by the neotairols.

Dorothy: do you think it could be shinji?

Jesse: im not sure. Lindsey takes us to him.

Lindsey: negative. The ship's engines are damaged; we'll have to take some of the left over battleships in the docking bay.

Jesse: Well we better get there quick!

Lindsey: alert! Imperial fleet detected, twenty six ships heading our way, other five are hyper long range torpedo bombers.

Jesse: all hands evacuate! Get to those damned battleships!

Lindsey: jesse, another ship is exiting hyper jump. Confirmed it's a non-imperial battle-cruiser.

Dorothy: shinji?

As the ship jumps out from hyper jump, it truly turns out it is shinji's shuriken class battle cruiser.

Rachel: if anything goes wrong, use your ponysuits.

Jesse: do you have yours.

Rachel: course i do, her name's infinity. Now let's kick some ass!

The door opens and reveals shinji in alien robotic armor. He takes off his mask and says

Shinji: Hey guys. How's it all going after those space nazis took over the universe?

Dorothy: shinji.

Part VIII

Chapter 36 wolves reunited

Jesse: it is you shinji!

"Everyone cheers and gives shinji a group hug"

Dorothy: oh thank god you're alright!

Jesse: How ya doing ole buddy?!

Shinji: Pretty Damn Good!

Keyro: who's that dude?

Dorothy: He's shinji, our B.C.H.F.F. (best childhood friend forever).

Shinji: Hi there.

Keyro and nayza: hi.

Shinji: so you must be my best friends' children?

Nayza: yep.

Souske: but begs the question, when did you become a love child of raiden from metal gear rising revengence?

Shinji: it all started a long time ago, a time even before jesse and dorothy were resurrected. i was on the foreign world of NCC-476, where is one of the resistance resurrection bases. Of course i had to upgrade my cyber magic and got my own unicorn: cyan samurai.

Leonard: huh sounds interesting.

Shinji: could be. But who the hell cares, im back bitches!

Catherine: sir, there's still the space nazis we have to deal with.

Jesse: cat you too?

Cat: no time to explain, prepare to fight.

Rachel Monologue: Brother. When me and my people come to earth, i will settle the score with only and i.

Nayza: what is it rachel?

Rachel: nothing, just prepare yourselves. Infinity ya ready?

Infinity: yes master:

Rachel: then let's (well) rock and roll!

Infinity: Hell Yeah!

Shinji: cat, tell everybody and everypony to get to their battleships if anything goes all downhill from here.

Cat: yes sir.

Carlos: there they are. Finish these terrorists off!

Chapter 37 it's a mad mad mad mad galaxy part I

The fleet approaches as everyone tries to get the battleships

Shinji: everyone to your ships!

Jesse: this is jesse, im in el Salvador with the others.

Shinji: very good. Cat, scramble those fighter suits, give them cover.

Cat: copy that.

Computer's voice: Warning core temperature reaching critical levels. Evacuate immediately!

Carlos: Prepare to fire all batteries at the ship. Take no prisoners!

Jesse: Lindsey gets those engines online double time!

Lindsey: accessing...There's an error 37 message.

Jesse: well get rid of it!

Lindsey: i can't there's an interference!

Jesse: shinji, we gotta problem.

Shinji: neurohackers, cat raise the firewall for the El Salvador's matrix systems pronto!

Cat: My pleasure.

Computer's voice: warning, core overload imminent in sixty secs.

As shinji and cat saves El Salvador from the error 37 virus, the imperials fire at exia 4 just before all ships except some escapes to europa.

Jesse: well thanks again shinji

Shinji: no prob, besides as long as im here friendship will always last forever.

Dorothy: you and me both bros.

Shinji: Cat, can you send the coordinates to the covenant?

Cat: sending...message sent, waiting for reinforcements.

Jesse: the covenant?

Shinji: there's no time to explain, (somehow) the princesses got onboard. And we need to dig up the tau volantis to win the war once and for all!

Jesse: Ok...

Shinji: how long till we reach the jovian system?

Cat: ETA three days.

Shinji: make it so.

Jesse: Lindsey, where's the princesses?

Lindsey: at the recreation chamber.

Rachel: infinity, you better get your anti-cold suit on, cause things gonna get really chilly once we get there.

Infinity: Yes master.

Rachel monologue: Brother.

Chapter 38 Iammmmg part II

Meanwhile on europian station atlas:

Soldier 1: hey, ever heard of magicka?

Soldier 2: no?

Soldier 1: You should go play, by now it's all patched up and ready for us to play, and it's also for free!

Soldier 2: Oh hell yeah lets!

Computer voice: Warning unidentified fleet approaching the jovian system.

Soldier 2: well that'll have to wait.

Soldier 1: Yeah i know that, and i can truly tell that we're gonna die.

Soldier 2: Why?

Soldier 1: cause these ships carry like cyclone torpedoes (stage two torpedoes that fires multiple torpedoes and some of them can cause some major damage).

Soldier 2: oh right.

The fleet fires at the station while carlos and his fleet catches up.

Carlos: So they manage to escape the destruction of their turf, well then i guess it's time to raise the price at the terrorists for them to pay whatever the hell that means. All hands prepare to deploy drop shuttles; i want their heads on my silver platter. Coming guys?

Chrysalis: Always ready to have my revenge.

Discord: this would such delight to spread chaos in this sacred universe.

Sombra: and finally return the favor for the princesses now that cadence is out of the way.

Lobo: drop shuttles ready for departure sir.

Carlos monologue: Rachel, you traitorous scumbag, once i find all throughout the universe, i will show the true power of my empire.

Chrysalis: never heard that one before.

Carlos: Silence!

The imperial fleet arrives as imperial ground forces tries to use their ion cannons take down the fleet.

Lindsey: jesse, im picking up strong energy readings on the moon, their preparing to fire!

Shinji: get us out of range cat!

Cat: yes sir!

Shinji: jesse you idiot get the hell out of their!

Jesse: Reverse thrusters!

Lindsey: Firing!

The fleet tries to get out of range as the cannon fires at them, the El Salvador tries to evade but got hit at the left engines before they had the chance to evade.

Shinji: Jesse! Dorothy!

Lindsey: damaged at the left engines, now entering europian atmosphere.

Jesse: everybody everypony, brace for impact!

Shinji: Scramble some fighter suits; prevent the El Salvador from the entry!

Cat: scrambling fighter suits!

The fighter suits scramble and rushes to save the El Salvador, unfortunately the ship crashes anyway.

Cat: El Salvador has landed on europa.

Shinji: Their all dead?

Cat: ...Energy readings on the El Salvador, only three hundred and seventy two had survived including jesse, dorothy, their kids, leonard, souske, and even the six princesses somehow.

Shinji: their all right!

Jesse: you'll alright guys?

Dorothy: yeah thanks.

Nayza: thanks dad.

Leonard: are the princesses safe?

Rainbow dash: don't bout us.

Twilight: we must keep going, the site's not far from here.

Souske: then let's keep moving.

Rachel: The anti-cold suit! "She finds an extra anti-cold suit" (the original was destroyed during the impact) here infinity.

Infinity: thanks master.

Rachel: my pleasure. "Brother, he's coming"

Cat: and they're on their way to the crash site,

Shinji: great! We're going down, prepare the drop shuttles!

Cat: it's not over yet, im picking up another energy build up, it's targeting at us.

Shinji: All hands evacuate! Man to your drop shuttles!

Jesse: The ion cannon!

Rachel: it's targeting the shuriken!

As the ion cannon fires at the shuriken, the shuttles manage to escape the blast and rushes down to europa.

Jesse: shinji! "Moment of silence" Now i'll never get to have a moment with him.

Infinity: wait i see something!

Rachel: the drop shuttles.

Dorothy: their alive!

Cat: Only 96% of the shuttles survived.

Shinji: well that's not bad.

Cat: alert! Imperial fleet launching drop shuttles, distance to arrival on the moon, 19 Kilometers.

Shinji: damn! Let's get down there before the space nazis do.

As shinji rushes down to europa, carlos coincidentally rushes down to the crash site.

Keyro: i see more of them!

Rachel: wait a moment. Brother!

Carlos: sister!

The drops shuttles lands outside the site and shinji rushes at the survivors.

Shinji: jesse everyone get the fuck off of this moon!

Jesse: why!

Shinji: because carlos himself along his changeling buddies, sombra, and discord are already on the moon.

Jesse: whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Discord, sombra and chrysalis are on the shuttles?

Shinji: yes now let's get the hell out of here before carlos...

Carlos: hi shinji.

Shinji: hi carlos, and then we're gonna...son of a bitch!

"Silence"

Rachel: hello brother.

Carlos: hello sister.

Chapter 39 iammmmg part III

Carlos and rachel prepares for battle.

Rachel: Infinity, get ready.

Infinity: yes master.

Carlos: lobo 2.0. Prepare yourself.

Lobo 2.0: yes master.

Rachel: jesse, you and the others get to the tau volantis with the princesses!

Nayza: what about you?

Jesse: don't worry about her, if it's her fight, then let her have one. Everyone else to the site!

Carlos: what are you standing around here for? After them?

The soldiers charge at the resistance as rachel and carlos starts the draw as a climax/race ensues.

Carlos: with the vangun genes i would have the ability to go full on beast mode, destroying everything that stands in my way.

Rachel: then why can't you use it to destroy my friends?

Carlos: i was saving it all just for you, and then i could use it on them!

Rachel: great plan ya made dumbass!

Carlos: Silence!

Twilight: nayza, keyro Hop on!

Keyro: thanks.

Twilight: We'll arrive in the tau volantis in six minutes!

Jesse: well that'll be short.

Rachel: What's wrong brother? Losing speed? Getting tired? Lost your pride of being the new emperor of our kind?! Thought so, aside from dad, im the strongest artificial vampire in the galaxy! Bar none.

Carlos: well sister i hope that your done being the strongest of us all, because im about to back to the bottom list, where you belong. So prepare yourself with the beast within!

Carlos transforms into beast and looks like a modified version of jesse's beast mode only looks more like chrysalis.

Speaking of which chrysalis, discord and sombra somehow got inside the ship and halts everyone from entering the ship.

Chrysalis: it's been two thousand years since i was banished from equestria thanks to cadence, but now with this new body, im more powerful than ever!

Discord: You could say that again sister, because after trying to blend in with celestia and fluttershy, i still feel that there's one thing missing in equestria...and that's chaos!

Sombra: save your speeches for later abomination, cause after trying to take back my empire from cadence and the two princesses i was careless, but now with the zorcais resurrecting me from the afterlife, i can finally see what this once sacred universe would look like. so let's Charge!

Twilight uses her magic to transport nayza and keyro to the control center.

Meanwhile things looks bad when rachel gets beatten up by carlos' beast mode as infinity has no choice but to take off her anti-cold suit and uses her magic at lobo to snap his senses.

Lobo 2.0: why...why did you take your suit off, you'll die!

Infinity: I had no choice. What is wrong with you lobo? Why do you act so cold?!

Lobo 2.0: the empire gave me a second chance! They gave me a new look, a new life, and a new body! They were more efficient then my old master, for that i control my own cyber magic to protect the earth from you terrorists scum!

Infinity: YOUR WRONG! I don't give a buck on what you say, all im saying is that go back to your old master, go back to el lobo negro that people knows, go back to jesse, he needs you, they need you, more than me and rachel if not also carlos.

Lobo 2.0: This does not compute. This emotion does never compute! i can't believe i fell for the power of friendship!

Lobo transforms and returns back as the original lobo, unfortunately infinity's dying. As rachel and carlos and even everyone on the tau volantis stops fighting for a moment.

Infinity (dying): Someday...earth will be free, as long as the resistance use the tau volantis to push the universal reset button on the earth's core, restoring all life...that there was...here on this once sacred universe...of exquestria "dies"

Lobo: infinity? Infinity...INFINITY!

Rachel: infinity. i should of taken care of you, i should of loved you, i should Avenge You!

Rachel gets pissed and fights back on carlos trying to push themselves off a cliff.

Meanwhile:

Sombra: why is everyone not fighting?! Why aren't you two attacking them?! stormtroopers, turn them to scrap!

Stormtrooper: negative.

Sombra: How dare you deny that order i command you all to destroy the terrorists!

Stormtrooper: We were all under carlos' spell, and he killed the old emperor, and that's going a little too far for us.

Sombra: i am king sombra of the former crystal empire! You will all obey me!

The stormtrooper ignores him.

Sombra: n...chrysalis kill them! Discord! Anyone!

Discord: i can finally see the truth.

Chrysalis: that i have no reason to fight these people.

Discord: that i started off as the ruler of chaos.

Chrysalis: and the queen of the changeling swarm.

Chrysalis and discord: for we no longer take orders from the empire, nor you!

Sombra: no no no no NO NO NO! "Blasted" GRAH! NOT AGAIN FOR THE THIRD TIME!

Nayza: what was that?

Keyro: i don't know but let's charge up the engine core!

Chrysalis: this way Hurry!

Rachel: i should have known a long time ago, that friendship truly is cyber magic. And that all the people of exquestria now rests in the hands of two reincarnations, of the 19th angel and the the 157th eva unit.

Rachel activates herself destruct sequencer.

Carlos: what are you doing? You'll kill us both!

Rachel: Exactly!

Rachel self-destructs and critically injures carlos.

Jesse: lindsey, what is it?

Lindsey: it was rachel, she made her choice, to avenge infinity.

Keyro: hurry sis, i sense several imperials heading towards us with the others.

Twilight (telepathically): it's ok; they, discord and chrysalis are all free from carlos' spell. They come over and help you activate the ship.

Nayza: thank man for that.

Carlos: the tau volantis? No! I will not be defeated! The universe will obey me and only me! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jesse and the others arrive at control center.

Jesse: nayza, keyro?

Nayza: Dad help us!

Twilight: it's worse than i thought, sense that carlos is heading towards our location.

Jesse: Gets this ship working already for mankind's sake!

As time is running out, jesse, dorothy, shinji, and the imperials helps nayza and keyro to power up the engines.

Shinji: cat, how much time do we have?

Cat: eight minutes until carlos approaches the ship.

Shinji: Make it quick everyone! carlos is coming this way!

Keyro: we're doing as fast as we can, this will only take three minutes!

Carlos: NO!

Leonard: Are there any weapons here?

Twilight: there are 25 machinegun turrets, 10 torpedo tubes, 16 plasma guns, and over 50 missile turrets.

Souske: any internal sentries?

Twilight: only five for each sector and level.

Keyro: start up in thirty secs.

Jesse: hurry up!

Carlos shoots at the hull to get inside.

Lindsey: Hull integrity's now at 15.02%.

Jesse: Can you even raise the shields?!

Lindsey: im already working on it.

Nayza: ten secs!

The tau volantis' engines finally charged up. As the shields active and fires it's turrets at carlos. Shooting him down. the ships takes off not before some defense satellites prepares to fire at the ship, but the ship uses hyperjump to get head to earth.

Carlos (contacts earth): somebody or somepony get me a fucking rescue shuttle, and prepare the fleet. We failed to capture the tau volantis. And consider those stormtroopers on that ship traitors.

Rachel (saying her last words: infinity, earth, exquestria... "Dies"

Lindsey: we'll be arriving on earth in a year six months thirteen days, and twelve hours. All personal please report to your cryo chambers to reduce aging.

Jesse: my soul will be in the onboard computer since i am a ghosthacker.

Lindsey: that won't be necessary.

Jesse: and why's that?

Lindsey: your body won't handle any extremely low temperature.

Jesse: it'll be cold anyway so why can't you be with the others?

Lindsey: i last longer while i was on exia 4 fourteen years ago, and i was an experiment.

Jesse: who cares it all doesn't matter anymore, for i truly am the reincarnation of vangun. So get to your chamber, just don't worry about me!

Lindsey: jesse.

Jesse: just i'll be ok after i put my body into my chamber, so that i can go to the matrix to recover more of my memories. Ok?

Lindsey: ...alright. But just try to be careful while you're there

Jesse: i will.

Lindsey: you would say that but i heard that there many people who died while they we're in the matrix.

Jesse: i said it all doesn't matter anymore!

Lindsey: Ok then.

As jesse puts his body in a cryo chamber, he uses his soul to enter the matrix to recover his memories.

Jesse: 157.

Part IX

Chapter 40 the new mane 6

Act 1 Midnight rain without clouds:

April 4th 2029 A.D; sixteen years after twilight's coronation.

Twilight: equestria has never changed...it's almost as if that there was something missing sixteen years ago. It's almost as if...

Lobo: mom.

Twilight: lobo. What are you doing, it's late.

Lobo: i was just trying to have some water that's all.

Twilight: Alright, but after you go straight to bed, tomorrow is where you'll see uncle armor and aunt cadence ok.

Lobo: ok mom...and why is it raining while the moon is out.

Twilight: that is a very good question. Cause i never in my whole life have ever seen rain poring without clouds.

Lobo: huh. Well im gonna go back to bed.

Twilight: that's good, and Good night lobo, hope you'll have a great day tomorrow.

Lobo: you too.

Twilight: it's been sixteen years since i last saw my friends at canterlot. i wonder if they too had kids?

Meanwhile:

Fluttershy: raining without clouds? But how. Discord?

Discord: what?

Fluttershy: are you casing this?

Discord: my powers couldn't possibly makes such weather like this!

Fluttershy: well something's not right with the weather, and it's neither rainbow nor the wonderbolts.

Blackswan: mom, what's going on outside?

Fluttershy: nothing, just go back to sleep.

Blackswan: but i was trying to find icarus (blackswan's pet hummingbird).

Fluttershy: Well please go get him, hurry!

Blackswan: thanks mom!

Fluttershy: and be careful out there!

Blackswan: i will!

Fluttershy: i love you!

Blackswan: love you too mom!

Blackswan goes deeper to the forest to find icarus, when she comes across a timber wolf who's asleep. She sneaks past the timber wolf and finds icarus.

Blackswan: icarus are you alright? Oh thank celestia your safe. Now come on we gotta go back home, mom's gonna be worried.

Blackswan and icarus make it back home.

Fluttershy: thank goodness you're alright; now please go back to bed.

Blackswan: but mom what's going on with the weather?

Fluttershy: i don't know! It might be rainbow dash, or better or even worse.

Meanwhile at cloudsdale:

Rainbow: dash: What the hell? Raining without clouds, well somepony or something must have caused the weather to buck up.

Cyan: mom, what's going on?!

Rainbow: what are you doing, you're supposed to be asleep.

Cyan: i was, but i saw some raindrops on it, noticing that there are no clouds above it.

Rainbow: i know that. Now go to bed, we'll take care of it in the morning, besides you gotta big day tomorrow, and i'll never ruin it!

Cyan: but mom...

Rainbow: go back to sleep!

Cyan: alright.

Rainbow: something's not right around here. What could this mean?

Meamwhile at the apple acres:

Appletart: mom wake up mom!

AJ: what is it now sugarcube?

Appletart takes applejack outside.

AJ: what in tarnation is this? Raining without clouds?

Appletart: do you think it could be the pegasi on cloudsdale?

AJ: Hell no! Rainbow dash couldn't do something weird like this. For as far as i can tell this is not at all looking like normal, now get to bed, we'll forget it like nothing happened.

Appletart: ok whatever you say mom.

Meanwhile at canterlot:

Royal guard: princess, can't you look outside, it's raining without clouds!

Celestia: This is quite weird, and quite unexpected. (im sure by now twilight suspects this).

Royal guard: do you think it could mean something, can it be stopped?

Celestia: im not quite sure on this, but maybe the pegasi will take care of it, besides we mustn't ruin tomorrow's anniversary of twilight's transformation, before her son was born.

Act 2 anniversary at canterlot:

At the next morning:

Rarity: what in equestria was going on last night? Raining without clouds?

Jem: mom, you want me to bring me knitting kit?

Rarity: yes just go get them for me and your aunt belle.

Jem: ok mom!

Meanwhile:

Pinkie: are you excited? Cause im excited. Excited!

Crystal cake: yes mom! Just let me go grab my stuff. Oh and what was going on last, i heard that it was raining without clouds.

Pinkie: Ha don't be silly, or wait maybe it did rain without clouds, but what could that mean, i don't know but something...NA! Now let's get dressed and prepare to go to canterlot for the anniversary!

Crystal cake: k mom!

As everypony prepares for the anniversary at canterlot, twilight still tries to wonder why it was raining last night.

Spike: what's twilight doing?

Lobo: doing the usual.

Spike: ok...what kind of usual?

Lobo: you know her more than i uncle spike.

Twilight: will you two shut up, im trying to concentrate.

Lobo & Spike: k mom.

Spike: wait does that mean your mom?

Lobo: was that supposed to be a joke uncle spike? Cause you're really not good at it.

Spike: Sorry it's a hobby.

Twilight: ok seriously this time!

Act 3 the new mane 6:

The six arrives at canterlot, as the mane 6 reunites with their kids.

Lobo: hi im lobo what's yours?

Blackswan: im blackswan.

Cyan: name's cyan dash, wonderbolt in training, just to become like mom and aunt scoots.

Appletart: appletart's the name, having a good life with my family.

Crystal cake: Im crystal cake, always helping my mom baking some goodies!

Jem: and im jem, if you want anything, just call me, mom, and aunt belle.

Cyan, at, blackswan, crystal cake, & jem: what's yours?

Lobo: im el lobo Negro sparkle, equestria's first alicorn prince, in training that is.

Fluttershy: wow twilight, your son's already making some new friends.

Twilight: why thank you fluttershy. But the way did you notice the rain last night?

Fluttershy: oh yes, it was terrible, but at the same time it was weird.

Twilight: something a little weird around equestria as im sure everypony suspected all over.

Lobo: aunt cadence, uncle armor!

Armor: Hey lobo! How's my favorite nephew and blsff doing?

Lobo: great!

Armor: that's good to hear.

Lobo: how bout you two?

Cadence: wonderful!

Twilight: Hi BBBff.

Armor: hey sis, how's it going with the other five?

Twilight: great.

Lobo: are we really going to see celestia herself cadence.

Cadence: of course we all are.

Lobo: wow! Never in my whole have i ever seen but heard of the legendary princess celestia.

After a few hours of fun, we finally get to see celestia.

Celestia: Greetings mares and gentlecolts, and welcome to my student's sixteenth anniversary after becoming the princess of magic! And with her son: EL Lobo Negro Sparkle!

Lobo: gosh, i have never seen the greatest princess of all of equestria herself in years since my mom was young.

Celestia: we you're in luck lobo. Seeing that your mother's friends have made some friends of your own while having fun with them. For that the mane six's children will eventually become...

Just before she reveals herself as chrysalis this whole time.

Chrysalis: my lunch.

Twilight: chrysalis!

Lobo: Mom, who is she?

Chrysalis: Ha ha ha Ha ha ha!

Chapter 41 Canterlot's end

Cadence: Seize her!

The guards instead seize the others revealing as changelings.

Chrysalis: mwa ha ha ha ha ha! Do you really think that i would forget everything in my list to conquer canterlot? Though not. Lobo son of twilight, join us and we would spare your friends lives.

Lobo: never! i don't care who you are, you're not going to get me, nor my mother, nor my old and new friends!

Chrysalis: suit yourself.

Twilight: Lobo!

Twilight pushes lobo out of the way only to get hit by chrysalis' spell.

Lobo: Mom!

Armor & Cadence: twilight!

Rainbow, aj, rarity, pinkie, fluttershy: Twilight!

Lobo: mom! Don't die, not you, why would you do that? Why did you choose me as your successor for the elements of harmony?

Chrysalis: it's funny to your mother in agony after your aunt kicked me out of canterlot for sixteen years.

Lobo: Where's the real celestia?

Chrysalis: oh don't worry about her, she's by now assimilated to the swarm, and if you want to save her (which you'll not be able to) then join us, we are your friends, forget them and focus on us!

Just then luna bursts in and kicks chrysalis' plot.

Luna: sorry im late.

Lobo: Princess luna?

Luna: the one and only son of twilight. Go get my sister i'll deal with chrysalis!

Lobo: ok!

Twilight: lobo...take my element of harmony. Use it...to defeat chrysalis, and save canterlot...eventually...all of...equestria. "Dies"

Lobo: mom. Mom? MOM!

Armor: there's no time to waste lobo. We have to save celestia from chrysalis.

Lobo: but what about luna?

Cadence: don't worry she'll be alright!

Lobo: but where exactly is celestia?

Cadence: we don't know.

Rainbow (Monologue): hold on twilight. Once we save celestia and use the elements, we'll someday bring you back to life.

Cyan: mom! im scared!

Rainbow: don't be. Because im sure that hope will come with the elements of harmony.

They arrive at a changeling lair and try to find celestia in one the cocoons.

Lobo: Guys over here! i found her!

Cadence: oh thank goodness!

Lobo: i'll try to use my magic to save her.

Unexpectedly Chrysalis uses her magic on lobo but cadence sacrifices herself to save him.

Lobo: Aunt Cadence!

Chrysalis: stay away from her! i will not be humiliated for the second time in my life!

Lobo: What have you done to luna?!

Chrysalis: nothing. Yet. The last time i saw her she was hiding just before i shot her. She could be dead by now.

Lobo: you know what they say (and rainbow); i guess we'll have to do this the hard way!

Lobo, rainbow, pinkie pie, aj, rarity, and fluttershy use the elements of harmony to defeat chrysalis. Unfortunately the elements don't work.

Lobo: what? How could this be? My mom used it before, why not me?

Chrysalis: fool! Only your mother can use it, but with your mother now dead im going to turn you all into my minions!

Just before luna once again shows up and sneak attacks chrysalis, just to save the others again.

Luna: We all must leave canterlot! i'll try to find a way to let you use the element of magic.

Lobo: but what about...

Luna: it's too late to save celestia! Now let's all get out of here, i'll have to take you all to the moon.

Luna and the gang leave equestria to the moon to find a way to let lobo use the elements of harmony.

Chrysalis: where did they go? Well it all doesn't matter anymore. With celestia under my control, twilight dead, and canterlot now under my hoof! The world will know my name; equestria obey my new order of the changeling swarm! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Act 5 forming hope at the moon:

Luna: listen up everypony! With chrysalis and her changeling swarm now spreading the world like wild fire, our once only hope is to use the elements of harmony, but with lobo's mother dead. The only way for him to use it again is to let me reconfigure it.

Lobo: and how long will it take?

Luna: about twelve years more or less. Which means you all have to stay on the moon till i finally reconfigure the element of magic for him? Lobo do you want me to do this?

Lobo: yes.

Chapter 42 nightmare's duel

Twelve years later:

Luna's voice: it's time, are you all ready?

Lobo: yes...Luna! Wait your nightmare moon!

Nightmare moon: no need to be afraid, i have it under control.

Cadence: so you're still luna?

Nightmare: of course. Now let's save equestria!

Lobo: mother...i'll avenge you and equestria from chrysalis i swear to celestia.

Armor: still thinking about your mother?

Lobo: i'll try my best to avenge her from the chrysalis and her changeling swarm, for it's now been twelve years since i lost mom to her, and i will never forget that da...

Nightmare: the element of magic is ready for you.

Lobo: huh, oh right, still missed her

Blackswan: we all do.

Cyan: but we'll do whatever it takes!

Appletart: to kick chrysalis' plot.

Crystal: making some (clever) strategies.

Jem: take back canterlot.

Mane 5: and save equestria.

Armor: so, you're really ready?

Lobo: Yes princess!

Meanwhile at cantorlot:

Changeling: my queen, the son of twilight and the princess of darkness are returning to equestria from the moon after twelve years.

Chrysalis: alert the others defend the castle, and i want the son of twilight either dead or alive.

Changeling: yes ma'am.

Chrysalis: El lobo Negro sparkle, it's been a long time since i killed your mother, took over your once sacred home, and is now mine.

Nightmare: we'll sneak at the back corridor, find a passage, and let you and lobo do the rest.

RD: you got it!

Pinkie: always prepared.

Rarity: got everything for everypony.

Applejack: just say the word sugarcube.

Fluttershy: im not sure that this is a good idea for me to take this but...

Nightmare: no excuse! Just go with lobo, and use the elements on chrysalis got it?!

Fluttershy: ok.

Blackswan: don't worry mom. We'll catch up. Oh that reminds me, what about discord and icarus?

Nightmare: then go find them. If their captured then they must be in here, if not then their either dead, or survived the swarm back at the forest.

Jem: well then let's find them at the forest. But we got to split up, appletart, cyan you and i will go with the others at the castle, crystal your with blackswan. Good luck guys.

Nightmare: we'll be fine, just go.

Crystal: Let's go blackswan.

Blackswan: sure crystal. "Lobo...be careful".

Changeling guard: Halt! Who goes there?

RD Monologue: I know that voice.

Soarin: let's go Rainbow!

RD: Soarin!

Changeling guard: huh?

RD: Don't you remember me? It's me Rainbow Dash!

Changeling soarin: never heard of her, now get lost before i'll kill you!

RD: Get a hold of yourself! You were assimilated. Turn back from chrysalis! Please.

Changeling soarin: ...

Changeling captain: What's going on?

Changeling soarin: GO! Get out of here! i'll shoot if you all don't!

Changeling captain: Who are you're talking to?

Changeling soarin: nothing sir.

Changeling captain: i see one more thing.

Changeling soarin: yes sir?

Changeling captain: try not to remember who you were. Or else i'll kill you.

Changeling Soarin: sir, can i have a moment?

Changeling captain: granted.

Nightmare: i see. All the ponies that others loved were all assimilated, lost their memories, became possessed only to serve and worship chrysalis as their goddess. Now we're almost there. Alright she's busy, wait for my signal.

Chrysalis: you maybe the princess of darkness, but your still not as good as me nightmare! For it has been a long time since cadence and armor kicked me out of equestria for good. And now im back in black!

"Chrysalis attacks them as we cut to blackswan and crystal looking for discord and Icarus"

Blackswan: Dad! Icarus!

Crystal: discord! icarus!

Discord: Blackswan? Crystal? Blackswan!

Blackswan: Dad! Icarus! Thank celestia your both safe!

Changeling: Halt!

Discord: Stand back you three, and let the former ruler of chaos handle this!

Changeling: really?! Get them!

"The changeling scouts attack discord as we cut to jem, appletart and cyan also looking for discord and icarus, but decides to find the cutie mark crusaders.

Cyan: aunt scootaloo!

Appletart: Aunt Bloom!

Jem: aunt belle!

Cyan: where are you guys!?

Changeling: we don't know, why not we tell you where they are, in hell!

The three changelings attack as we cut back to canterlot where chrysalis killed the mane 5.

Lobo: NO!

Nightmare: get away from him you Bitch!

Chrysalis: i like to see you try!

Nightmare: do you even remember who you were chrysalis?

Chrysalis: never, we changelings never recall our times in this once forsaken world. And considering that we now own this brick in a cliff is affectively everything!

Lobo: Jem! Appletart! Cyan! Blackswan! Crystal! Discord?

Chrysalis: cage them! Except nightmare. i want her in the arena!

Changeling: yes ma'am.

RD: Soarin.

Soarin: Rainbow, cyan. My son. Chrysalis!

Sorain pounces at chrysalis.

Chrysalis: Burn the traitor.

Changeling captain: What about the corpses and the elements?

Chrysalis: destroy them too. Their worthless.

Nightmare: let's dance!

Chrysalis: You and me both!

Chrysalis and nightmare fights long before chrysalis impales nightmare with her horn.

Lobo: NIGHTMARE!

Lobo spontaneously glows in a bright light and challenges chrysalis to fight.

Lobo: You've gone too far chrysalis! Now it's time for me to kick your plot!

Chrysalis: interesting. Very well Son of twilight!

Chapter 43 the son of twilight and the queen of the changelings

Lobo: you killed my mother, just so you can steal her throne.

Chrysalis: Duh! i did that to return the favor for your aunt cadence.

Lobo: well what a coincidence, im going to do the same to you.

Chrysalis: are you some kind of demon?

Lobo: Well then let's find out who walks away from this duel. The son of twilight, and the queen of the swarm one on one, mono e mono, head to head.

Chrysalis: Silence and fight me already!

Lobo and chrysalis starts fighting for a long time. Until lobo's magic overloads causing a massive snowstorm. Effectively destroying all changelings and mortally injures chrysalis as also the kingdom plummets to the pit, while lobo tries to save it. Lobo goes back inside to look for the others.

Lobo: Guys? Guys! Where are you? Blackswan? Discord? Cyan? Appletart? Crystal? Jem? Nightmare? Anypony!?

Blackswan: lobo? Lobo!

Lobo: anypony else?!

Cyan: im fine, i guess

Appletart: don't worry about me...but they're all dead.

Lobo: then i guess we're on our own for now.

"Chrysalis recovers"

Chrysalis: Lobo? No! NO! Im not going to lose again!

Lobo, cyan, blackswan, and appletart uses the elements to restore equestria as chrysalis decides to travel through time and space while everything in equestria expands from the whole world, to a massive universe thus exquestria was born.

Jem: lobo!

Crystal: Lobo!

Discord: Blackswan!

Blackswan: Dad!

The mane five arrives as well with luna and unconscious twilight.

Lobo: MOM! Mom.

RD: Twi. Wake up, who's going to continue being princess of equestria? Who's going to take care of your son? Who's going to be my favorite flyer?!

"Twilight shorty recovers"

Twilight: lobo.

Lobo: mom? Mom!

Twilight: thank celestia you're all alright. And seeing how your powers are more powerful than mine, you need to learn to control then just to protect more than your friends.

Lobo: You knew my powers were out of control?

Twilight: prissily.

Lobo: mom.

Cyan: here are our elements; we used them to create exquestria.

RD: No keep them, in case of any future jeopardy.

Lobo: what about you mother?

Twilight: don't worry about me. For now im electing you six the new mane six. appletart: the future of honesty. Cyan: The future of loyalty. Blackswan: the future of kindness. Jem: the future of generosity. Crystal cake: The future of laughter. Even though you might not done anything yet. But whatever.

Lobo: ok? But what about celestia?

Luna: while your powers overloaded, you destroyed most of the changelings' underground, including my sister in one of the cocoons.

Lobo: celestia...i guess i'll never see the once great princess herself?

Twilight: im afraid so.

Just as they find survivors celestia frees herself from her cocoon and escapes through time to find and destroy chrysalis as well.

Chapter 44 157 part I

January 1st 2099 A.D: the Prometheus impact. As the asteroid headed towards the south Atlantic flooding the earth itself.

June 16th year zero after earth calendar: mankind and the tairols starts scattering across the sol system for colonization.

August 26th 0012 A.E.C: terraform venus, mars complete.

0015 A.E.C: terraform jovian moons complete.

0017 A.E.C: terraform saturanian moons complete.

0020 A.E.C: Terraform most worlds of sol complete.

0023 A.E.C: the beginning of the new earth deep space program to find other alien life throughout the galaxy.

0026 A.E.C: Deep space exploration/research vessel: nosferatu constructed and launched.

April 18th 0048 A.E.C: Nosferatu, after forty two years of hyper jump, and cryo sleep with human and tairol scientists (including cody anderson), is now arriving to xrj-712.

Computer voice: Now arriving at xrj-712

Stasis pods open as the scientists look onto the new star system.

Human Scientist: ok, here we all go.

Human Scientist: the name's cody anderson. And you might me?

Tairol scientist: Jukaimo, Jukaimo Momdy'ku.

Cody: What's your job aside from landing planets and searching alien life?

Jukaimo: find some for some samples to create my child.

Cody: i see, do you remember third impact over a hundred years ago?

Jukaimo: course i do, i mean we all do. Why?

Cody: cause im trying to control the genes of an angel with my nano tech to create a new kind of gene.

Jukaimo: interesting. Care to go down there with the others to find some more to prove your genes a little?

Cody: once we all land then yes.

Computer voice: attention. We will land on the fourth world of apollo, then the fith exia. Please finish you meals, and report to your nearby airdocks.

Cody: speaking of the devil.

Jukaimo: well then let's get a move on shall we?

Cody: certainly.

Astronaut: now the first then you need to know is that the atmosphere could be either breathable or not, so in such occasions where these masks for.

Cody: question! Do you think or do you know that the atmosphere is breathable?

Astronaut: well yes and no, because this is the first time im doing this.

Jukaimo: it's so obvious, the answer is no.

Astronaut: how can you tell?

Jukaimo: the oxygen is only 2.3% so it's useless to wear these masks.

Astronaut: well. Ok then. Fasten your seat belts everyone we'll be landing pretty soon.

Computer voice: landing successful.

Astronaut: alright let's get the hard part out of the way. Everyone see if you can find some alien signatures here, we'll leave in four hours.

Jukaimo: let's go.

Cody: right!

Cody and jukaimo search for some alien life signs but end up in a cave.

Cody: do you see anything yet?

Jukaimo: no but i think i found something.

Cody: well what is it?

Jukaimo: i think that'll do!

Chapter 45 157 Part II

Cody: what is that!?

Jukaimo: i think it could be alien life we're looking for!

Cody: well whatever it is, it's going to eat us! RUN!

Astronaut: found anything yet?

Human Scientist: nothing yet sir!

Astronaut: well keep look!

"Jukaimo and cody Screams"

Astronaut: what the devil was that?

Cody: Sir Get a bigger cage! We definitely found something!

Astronaut: Get a cage, contain it quick!

Tairol scientist: On it sir!

*The scientists get a cage and contained it.*

Astronaut: well congratulations anderson and momdy'ku you just found some alien life on it. So what exactly are we going to do with it?

Cody: use it to create a new kind of gene, the rest i'll say is classified.

Astronaut: ok then, everyone back to the shuttle.

Just as cody secretly injects to get some of its blood for his genes. Later cody of course shares the blood to jukaimo so that he could create his own alien robotic child.

Cody: question. What are you going to call it?

Jukaimo: evangelion unit 157. Yours?

Cody: can't tell, and evangelion? i thought all evas were decommissioned a hundred and twenty years ago?

Jukaimo: they were, but im making a next generation of them were evas look a lot like us then they were before!

Cody: well good luck with that. Just don't let anyone come in my quarters.

Jukaimo: i'll try.

Cody: Let the birth of a new angel commence. first some liquid plasma, the dna of an angel, some nanobots to clean some of the dirt off, some alien blood, and a pinch of biotics, shake it all well! And Vwa la! It's working! It's all really coming together! i've created perfection! Im going to call it: The Vangun Genes! With them i could Create the ultimate angel, and tomorrow taking over the universe (of course)! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!

Jukaimo: why do you talk to yourself?

Cody: n...nothing just acting!

Jukaimo: K if you need me, i'll be at mine.

Cody: Now the only thing to do is to convert the genes into some body, but how? Oh how am i supposed to do that? Hmm?

Jukaimo: thanks cody for half of the blood of an alien you gave me, now with this, i'll create the next generation of the evangelion series! With this blood, and all of my essential ingredients, i'll make something far more advanced than its predecessors!

Later:

Jukaimo: now arise...

Cody: my creation!

157: who are you? Where am i?

Jukaimo: i am jukaimo your creator, your father, you're on board the nosferatu deep space exploration ship. By now we'll be heading towards one of the nearby colonies back at the jovian moon of ganymede: the state of washington.

157: state of washington?

Vangun: who are you?

Cody: i am cody anderson, and you are vangun the last angel in the galaxy. Also you're on the nosferatu.

Vangun: cody. Where we going?

Cody: to the state of washington. A Jovian colony on Ganymede, and one day we will conquer this pathetic galaxy together!

Vangun: why? Wait, yes i remember, unit 01 destroyed lilith, third impact seized, the earth was alive and evolved, till prometheus. And...

Cody: you known anything, anyway we'll arrive on Ganymede in twenty six days so get some cryo rest.

157: cryo rest? What's that?

Jukaimo: a way of staying alive, to arrive on a planet without ageing. Now let's go.

157: yes master.

Jukaimo: and call me jukaimo if you want.

157: ok ma...i mean jukaimo.

Cody: oh. Hey momdy'ku.

Jukaimo: hello cody. So was that your creation?

Cody: yep, just called it vangun.

Jukaimo: and what is that?

Cody: still can't tell you what it is.

Jukaimo: it's the nineteenth angel isn't it?

Cody: well i created it yes.

Jukaimo: you know that the angels tried to kill us all cody.

Cody: You know nothing about them!

Jukaimo: ...sadly you lack of knowing as much as i do.

Cody: Can it Ju!

Chapter 46 the angel and the girl

Three days later:

Computer's voice: now entering city spaceport. cryo stasis deactivating. All passengers please prepare for landing.

Cody: Ganymede. One of Jupiter's famous moons. a place Where the moon is almost 95.9% covered in water. Sharing its water to europa while also shared from Calisto. Too bad that this'll be they're graves with vangun alongside me.

Jukaimo: Well 157, we're here.

157: where?

Jukaimo: the state of washington.

157: it's beautiful!

Vangun: State of washington?

Cody: yes. And together we could conquer it to avenge Lilith for the prophecy!

Vangun: master, you shouldn't talk that loud some people could here you and either they'll say whatever, or they'll call the cops if you're taken seriously.

Cody: uh...good point. We'll have to wait till dusk.

Vangun: agreed master.

157: so where we going jukaimo?

Jukaimo: i've been there for days; i think you're gonna like it.

Seven hours later:

157: jukaimo.

Vangun: you alone?

157: no. y...you're with that man.

Vangun: he was friends with that tairol. You know his name?

157: no.

Vangun: then His name is cody anderson. A terrorist in disguise as a scientist before him and that tairol made us.

157: what do you mean?

Vangun: Master anderson took some blood of a veracious creature back on xrj-712, he created me to fulfill a prophecy that occur a hundred and thirty three years ago.

Jukaimo: 157.

157: yes jukaimo. But what ar...He's gone.

Jukaimo: what was that 157?

157: nothing jukaimo.

Jukaimo: that's not nothing 157, who were you talking to?

157: an angel.

Jukaimo: no NO this can't be!?

157: what is it?

Jukaimo: i should have figured it all out that anderson was working on a nineteenth angel at this time and age. For it has been over hundred and thirty years since third impact occurred back on earth.

157: what does it all mean? What are you saying, what's angel?

Jukaimo: you don't want to know 157.

157: but i want to. i want to know why you and cody were thinking of making us into almost like your friend's look alike puppets?!

"Explosion"

157: what's going on? i know. i know his name, it was given from cody, to fulfill a prophecy, to destroy mankind to fulfill Lilith's dreams of creating new life by destroying mankind.

Jukaimo: 157!

157: Vangun.

Chapter 47 love and anarchy

Jukaimo: 157!

157 leaves to check out the attack.

Vangun: this is vangun the mission is going as planned.

Cody: very good vangun, now head to the st sanders tower, plant charges on the way there, then head towards brookstone residents to kill jukaimo and his creation.

Vangun: yes sir, already on it. "But that's where i met that girl. How come i have to go there to kill her? No matter first the tower, and then kill her creator or even letting him live."

Cody: you listening?

Vangun: yes sir!

Vangun rushes to the st sanders tower to plant charges while 157 also rushes to the tower to stop him.

157: the angels. Who were they? Why they attacked us? When and how were they created? Do we have the power to control them, or do they control us? Van.

Vangun: The six charges are set two left!

Cody: well hurry up security should be coming up any moment!

Vangun: acknowledged!

Just as 157 shows up.

157: stop it van!

Vangun: how do you know where i am, and my name?

157: you were created to serve cody, a terrorist who uses you to destroy mankind to fulfill a prophecy foretold a hundred and thirty three years ago. You told all about that!

Vangun: out of the way bitch!

157: No! If you destroy mankind then there's nothing to accomplish!

Cody: what's going on?!

Vangun: there's seems to be a delay sir!

Cody: then get rid of it!

157: if you kill me then the future of mankind will remain in ruins.

Vangun: nobody cares! Now fuck off!

Cody: vangun!

Vangun: im about to get rid of the problem give me a second!

Cody: make it quick security is coming in ten seconds!

157: is this what you wanted anarchy, chaos, hatred, greed, and power? Humans are old but also young, these humans done nothing to you nor me. jukaimo created me to make me look like a human, he made me to become human. If we live together then i'll show all about them together we could co-exist with them.

Cody: vangun? Vangun! Van...

Vangun turns the communicator off. Just as security breaks in.

Security guard: Get down on the ground!

Vangun: the man who ordered me to do all of this is at the bayside. His name is cody anderson, he has short black hair, a terrorist from saturn who snuck onboard the noferatu, and illegally using the alien blood back on exia to create a gene. The girl is never a part of this. Help me discharge the bombs!

Security guard: get back up. You get out of here! Find the terrorist! i want him dead or alive!

157: van.

Vangun: now's not the time. You know how to discharge bombs?

Gaurd: of course dumbass!

Vangun: then we better hurry.

Cop: i spotted him; he's getting on a boat!

Captain: stop him!

They tried to stop him getting into the boat which they do, and place him under arrest.

Cody: vangun you TRAITOR!

Meanwhile back at the tower:

Vangun: hurry!

Captain: are the bombs discharged?

Guard: all the bombs have been discharged sir! With a little help.

Captain: ...was it the terrorist?

Guard: yes sir! He changed his heart and mind.

Captain: good to hear!

Guard: i guess i outta thank you.

Vangun: no prob. the name's vangun. Once born to fulfill a prophecy, now helping you humans to prevent it. Thanks to this girl.

Gurad: i see.

A few days later:

News reporter: in other news a genetically enhanced soldier who tried to attack the st sanders tower has decided to discharge them all five days ago.

Guard: how do i even say this? A terrorist helped me discharged bombs after he planted them to begin with. Who really is he? And why did he attack city only later to save it?

News reporter: at the same time his creator: cody anderson was sent to the washington asylum for illegal genetic experimentation, terrorism, and working for the saturanian marauders. The girl was involved but never injured. The man was sent to prison four-five days for terrorism. Later apologizing at court early this morning. The question remains who is this man? And why he attacked the city only later to save it? Up next...

157: im glad you came.

Vangun: it was because of a little girl like you.

Jukaimo: so 157 is this the man who apologized at court?

157: yes jukaimo.

Jukaimo: so your vangun?

Vangun: yes sir.

Jukaimo: well im glad that you decided to change to live with us.

Vangun: of course thanks to that eva of yours.

157: wanna go feed some birds with me?

Vangun: sure!

Jukaimo: be careful 157!

157: we will! Right Mr. van?

Vangun: Right!

Prelude to endgame see you tomorrow

June 31st 2213 Wreckage of lancer class battlecarrier: the dragon's teeth:

Scavenger 1: do you see anything yet?

Scavenger 2: nothing yet!

Scavenger 1: well keep looking!

Scavenger 2: Wait i found something!

Scavenger 1: well wait is it?

Scavenger 2: a body i thi... AHH!

Scavenger 1: hey. Hey! What's going on?!

Andrew: this traitor!

April 27th 0048 11:25 AM King George III Park:

157: MR van, when was the last time you learned about angels?

Vangun: I wasn't. im a descendant of them.

157: huh? But that does not excuse why you attacked this city!

Vangun: haven't i told you? i was born to fulfill lilith's prophecy to occur fourth impact, even if mankind moved to several offworld colonies like this one we're all on.

157: But i still don't understand. Why would your ancestors attack the humans back on earth?

Vangun: that's a question i can't answer.

Meanwhile at the asylum:

Guard 1: so what's his name again?

Guard 2: Cody anderson. Apparently he's a terrorist disguised as a scientist onboard the nosferatu. Trying to fulfill some kind of prophecy about something supernatural like the angels that had begun second and third impact over a hundred years ago. His creation was trying to help him do so, but halted by a girl named 157. His creation was sent to prison for five days after he and one of the tower guards discharge the bombs. He later apologized at court days later.

Guard 1: wow! To think that a terrorist's creation would help us from his creator.

Guard 2: more on him later. Right now we need to negotiate with his creator in cell #452. Mr anderson tell us about your creation: vangun.

Cody: Vangun! He betrayed me just to join that girl last week. That girl is the hundred and fifty seventh evangelion unit. It was all her fault for preventing vangun from declaring fourth impact with me to conquer this crummy galaxy!

Guard 1: we're not talking about the girl; we're talking about your creation that stopped himself from destroying the st sanders tower.

Cody: the girl. She's nothing but a complete bitch! When i get out im gonna Fucking burn her in an ocean of oil and gasoline! AND MY CREATION ALONG WITH HER! THE PROPHECY WILL BE FULFILLED! DESTRUCTION TO ALL MANKIND ONLY TO REBORN AS A MORE POWERFUL LIFEFORM IN THE UNIVERSE!

Cody attacks them and tries to escape.

Guard 2: Hold him down! Don't let him go! i guess we need to find another person who knows who he is.

Cody: THE ANGELS SHALL RISE AGAIN!

Prisoner: SHUT THE FUCK UP OVER THERE!

Guard 2: hello Washington police. Call brookstone residents.

Guard 1: yes sir!

Later:

Jukaimo: yes?

Cop 1: this is the police.

Jukaimo: nobody's here.

Cop 2: bullshit! We can still hear your voice. Now get out we're not here to arrest you, we like to ask you some questions.

Jukaimo: about whom?

Cop 1: the man who stopped his own terrorist attack.

Jukaimo: Vangun? Oh yes him that gut who takes good care of my daughter! im sure he's alright about all this Right Van?

Vangun: who is it?

Jukaimo: some guests.

Vangun: well tell im not interested. im busy with 157 watering plants.

Cop 1: out of the way!

157: What are you doing?

Cop 2: sir what's your name?

Vangun: Vangun, the ninth and last angel. Why?

Cop 1: we like you to ask some questions about you because we tried to get a hold of your creator but things weren't going so well. So we need to know how you changed from a terrorist into a pacifist.

Vangun: simple. It was this girl: 157. She taught me about friendship, kindness, to care about you humans, to protect those in need of salvation.

Cop 2: i see. But how did she make you change? By physical or psychological alteration?

Vangun: just physical. And i don't mean hugging or bullcrap like that, i mean word to word.

Back at the asylum Cody tries to break out of prison:

Cody: If im going to die traitor, im taking you and that girl with me!

Cop 1: i see. So what is this prophecy?

Vangun: the prophecy was foretold seventy years ago. That after mankind's reawakening, lilith's children would be born. To fulfill her dreams of sacrificing mankind to create a more powerful lifeform. Where cody was a half angel half human terrorist, i was more of an artificial angel. Combining angel genetics with human and tairol cybernetics, thus creating the vangun genes.

While that's going on cody manages to escape, kills one of the guards to get a gun and rushes to brookstone residents.

Cop 1: what about that girl?

Vangun: she is the hundred and fifty seventh evangelion unit.

Cop 2: Bullshit! That girl is an eva?

Vangun: yes. She was created as the next generation of evangelions since unit 01 destroyed lilith during third impact, along with units 0-2.

Cop 1: wait so you know all about the angels and the evas after a hundred and thirty three years?

Just as cody arrives and attempts to kill van and 157.

Vangun: i know everything about them. Even if...GET DOWN!

"Cody shoots"

Cody: VANGUN!

Vangun: Cody.

Cody: I've been looking for you traitor!

Vangun: i know who you want! You want 157 Right?!

Cody: the girl has made you blind! She corrupted your thoughts she made you soft!

Vangun: how do you even know what 157 is doing?

Cody: I didn't. But die Anyway Vangun!

157: Mr Van!

Cody: perfect.

Vangun: 157 Get out of here!

Cody: die die DIE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Cody shoots at 157 but she dodges them while vangun tries to fight off anderson.

Cody: Vangun!

Vangun: Anderson!

157: Mr van!

Cody: you're tired. Let me put you to sleep with that little lady.

Vangun: she has nothing to do with this.

Cody: oh she does have everything to do with all of this. Especially when she was my once friend's creation. Now GET OUT OF MY WAY!

Vangun: NO!

Vangun Punches cody in the gut and just before he shoots at her.

Vangun: 157!

Vangun shields her but ended up both getting killed in the process.

Vangun: 157...im sorry. But thank you...for teaching me about friendship...everything about these humans that...i...must protect.

157: Mr van...if we die...will we...see each other again?

Vangun: i hope so too...

They both died Just as an ambulance comes in and look at the scene, while police tries to find the runaway cody which they do. And executes him.

Computer voice: memory reconstruction complete.

Jesse returns to his cryo pod and wakes up with dorothy while entering the terran system.

Lindsey: Glad to have you two back.

Jesse: is everyone ready?

Lindsey: yes. But there's one who got onboard who likes to cooperate with us.

Jesse: and who do you think it could be? rachel, mom, dad, anyone just who.

"Door opens"

Andrew: hello jesse. It's been a long time since we were enemies.

Jesse: no!

Andrew: now that im helping you and your people, we're going to do the one thing that could forever end this manifest once and for all...you're gonna help me kill my son.

Chapter 48 once father and son

Jesse: Andrew?

Andrew: Emperor of the Zorcai Empire himself, once.

Jesse: how and what are you doing here?

Andrew: as i said, i came here to help you defeat my son who by now controls your genes vangun. He's going to use them to conquer all of exquestria. Unless only one must live in this world. For that vangun must not be used as a weapon to fulfill the prophecy. Even if you were trying to.

Jesse: You know who i was?

Andrew: we zorcais know everything about you, the angels, and the evas. And now you're our only best bet to save earth, live together and find a new home for all of us, as sol must be left alone with no one else visiting nor conquering.

Lindsey: Jesse. andrew.

Jesse: Go find the others, we'll catch up.

Lindsey: yes sir.

Shinji: you guys ready?

Jesse: shinji?

Shinji: thank man you're awake. andrew prepare for battle, the nazis are launching the fleet at us while passing the lunar defenses.

Andrew: yes shinji.

Jesse: shinji. What's going on?

Shinji: while your body was in cryo stasis and your soul is in the matrix trying to recover you memories, lindsey detected a space suit heading towards us, it was andrew and he would be honored if he could he us take on the empire.

Jesse: but he's the one.

Shinji: i know, but he's going to help us.

Dorothy: jesse!

Jesse: dorothy? You too?

Dorothy: what do you mean you too? We're all fighting with the former emperor himself. Unless you decide to stay here with catherine and lindsey. Now come on we gotta get into our fightersuits.

Andrew: carlos. What have you done?

Twilight: lobo, my son. What has he done to you?

Meanwhile back on earth all while carlos is repairing:

Lobo: nothing mother. Just some major updates that's all. The tau volantis is breaking through lunar defense grid. It's now heading straight towards terran aerospace!

Carlos: father. You made me to conquer our enemies. You made me perfect, but not perfect enough. With the genes under my control, nothing can stop me! Earth was our enemies' ancestors' homeworld, we made it perfect, and we will do whatever it takes to destroy those terrorists! Even if i have to kill you.

Andrew: your blind my son, earth is sacred. It doesn't need to be fixed nor modified. Conquering our enemy is one thing, but conquer they're ancestors' homeworld is going way too far. Hope that someday, we'll do whatever it takes to restore everything that was once peaceful before.

Carlos: You'll never win father. Oh wait you're not my father anymore, your just a weak and pathetic old fart who joined those tin can terrorists just to infestate this sacred world.

Andrew: you're wrong Son. You're going to destroy this sacred world with the genes. It's too unstable to be controlled by. Only a true user can use the genes.

Carlos: No! Im always right, for that i'll do whatever it takes to protect earth from you and my soldiers' treachery. And i just said im no longer your Son!

Lobo: their now entering terran orbital defense grid! T-minus five cycles!

Carlos: I'll show you. I'll show you all that i im the ultimate lifeform in all of exquestria! Fire all batteries! Kill them! KILL THEM ALL!

The fleet fires on the tau volantis, just as it starts launching fightersuits at the grid. Thus the final war for sol begins.

Chapter 49 operation firefall

Andrew: to those who have been under the emperor's sons spell. To those who have their dreams exploited to the f degree. To those who want freedom from slavery and anarchy. To those who are in need of bringing back their hopes and dreams. We the darkwater resistance will bring true salvation to all the people of exquestria!

Jesse: the darkwater oath.

Dorothy: you didn't tell me that we're making an oath!

Jesse: we weren't.

Andrew: on the contrary, i made it all up.

Jesse: Good to hear. Alright let's get the hard one out of the way. Listen everyone we're now commencing operation firefall.

Dorothy: operation firefall?

Andrew: an operation where we must us the tau volantis to blast at the earth's surface so we can fly through its crust to the core.

Jesse: Damn you're good at thought reading.

Dorothy: what about cat and the others?

Shinji: cat and lindsey can do the raid, while leo and sosuke give them cover. In the mean time we need to take out their orbital and ground defenses on the nevada desert where the citadel is. Giving them enough time to charge up.

Jesse: Ok now that's just unfair.

Andrew: and if we made it through then we'll use the elements to hit the reset button.

Jesse: alright now you're teasing me.

Dorothy: and if the tau volantis is destroyed?

Andrew: then we're fucked. Or we could luckily find a laser drill.

Jesse: OK SHUT UP! Please. im leader remember.

Andrew: i know you are. But im once emperor meaning i could be commanding the situation. While you, your family, and your comrades' take care of the rest.

Jesse: k then. Let's just go already i don't even care.

Everyone: YES SIR!

Dorothy: but has anyone seen chrysalis?

Jesse: WHAT?!

Shinji: yeah we forgot to tell you that chrysalis told us that she's going to the citadel by herself to settle the score with lobo.

Jesse: why?!

Meanwhile at the citadel:

Lobo: carlos. Mom. Who should i choose? What can i do in the end?

Cadence: missed your friends? Same for everyone else? Even your mother and her friends? i see. It's your choice lobo.

Lobo: Chrysalis. What do you want me to do?

Chrysalis: go back to your mother and help us make everything you love back to normal.

Lobo: No!

Chrysalis: then exquestria is going to die!

Lobo: i rather see you all burn in hell!

Chrysalis: Then your arrogance leaves me no choice!

The fight starts from the chamber to outside the citadel.

Carlos: what the hell was that?

Stormtrooper: hull breach in lobo's chamber. Along with chrysalis. They're now outside. Also some terrorist fightersuits are now penetrating the last orbital defense fleet!

Carlos: what about the tau volantis?

Stormtrooper: it's guarded with two other fightersuits. It's building up a massive energy reading.

Carlos: then take out its cover first then! Destroy them!

Leo: here they come!

Sosuke: now's not the time to say good bye! Girls!

Cat: we're on it!

Lindsey: hope this is what andrew's thinking.

Nayza: the fleet are attacking tau volantis!

Keyro: weren't leonard and sosuke giving it some cover?

Nayza: of course they are!

Dorothy: wait i see something.

Jesse: what is it?

Shinji: lobo and chrysalis.

Chrysalis: not bad for an alicorn prince!

Lobo: You shut your face doppelganger changeling!

Chrysalis: doppelganger. Changeling. They're both the same thing.

Lobo: Look around you! This is war! War is life! Get over it!

Chrysalis: not until the earth and sol is left alone! The more you exploit it. The more the universe will create a time space breakdown!

Lobo: I DON'T GIVE A BUCK!

Chrysalis: SO BE IT!

Pinkie: don't screw up this time pinkimena.

Twilight: Pinkie!

Pinkimena: Lobo!

Lobo: Pinkie?

Pinkimena: im not pinkie. im her other half pinkimena! Stop fighting us! We can help you.

Lobo: I don't need your help or friendship! When i have anger. i was born to destroy the terrorists and save exquestria from all of them, our traitors, my mother, and you!

Pinkimena: lobo please.

Carlos: don't listen to her! Destroy her and you'll get longer life!

Pinkimena: don't let him control you!

Carlos: Do it for me!

Lobo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lobo recovers his memories and starts shooting at the citadel.

Lobo: Go! Get out of here!

Carlos: FUCK YOU LOBO! CONCENTRATE ALL FIRE POWER ON ALL FIGHTERSUITS INCLUDING LOBO!

Stormtrooper: but sir...

Carlos: DO IT!

Meanwhile back in space:

Leo: Ha! They're all a bunch a small fries. This is just too easy.

Sosuke: you and me both. How's the cannon?

Cat: 56% and still charging. i'll say give us twenty minutes!

Leo: Make it quick! Damn! You Sumbitches!

Sosuke: your hit pretty badly!

Leo: thanks captain obvious. But it's only a flesh wound. Just take care of the ladies while im gone. i'll meet you at the other plane of existence.

Sosuke: Leo!

Leo: Im gonna say goodbye!

Leo fires his missiles at one of the battleships as the ship goes up with him.

Jesse: Leo!

Lindsey: jesse...leo he's...

Jesse: i know. This is for you leo!

Cat: Lindsey. Hang on tight!

Lindsey: cat!

Cat: Sosuke Get out of the way!

Sosuke: Whoa! What are you doing?!

Cat: we're gonna ram into the surface! Charging takes forever!

Lindsey: but the others!

Cat: get out of the way everyone!

Jesse: Cat!

Shinji: Cat. You fool you're gonna get yourself killed!

Cat: that's the plan.

Andrew: let her do it. It either that or plan b.

Cat: shinji sensei. i love... "Dies"

Shinji: CATHERINE!

Nayza: Imperial reinforcements heading towards us!

Keyro: im running out of ammo over here!

Sosuke: im coming kids jesse you alright?

Shinji: jesse!

Dorothy: Jesse!

Jesse: we have no choice retreat to a nearby ocean!

Carlos: Well. We got them on the run. Insert the vangun genes into the missiles! Prepare the countdown to victory!

Stormtrooper: but sir. The genes are so rare. So out of control. And so dangerous. Surely you don't say we should use them when they get back?

Carlos shoots him with a syringe gun with the genes.

Carlos: don't question my orders. If we're going to defeat the terrorists then we'll do this with the cheat codes made by god. And from the Looks it, it seems we're all on a stalemate tonight. And this time i will not be denied!

Chapter 50 keep calm and pull the trigger part I

After the fight jesse and company retreat deep in the Indian ocean to plan their next move.

Nayza: so what now?

Keyro: yeah the tau volantis is destroyed and operation firefall is not going well as we planned dad.

Jesse: alright calm down we still have the elements right?

Rarity: of course!

Rainbow: Why else what we can do to hit the empire hard.

Jesse: that's good to hear but that's not good enough to end the war. Lobo any suggestions now that your free from carlos' black magic?

Lobo: as a matter of fact there is.

Jesse: a laser drill? Now where did that came from?

Shinji: your question is also ours to share. Why the hell is there a laser drill underwater?!

Jesse: i don't get the first part but ok for the second. Anyway we could use this conveniently placed laser drill (underwater) to get to the very core of the earth while I and the princesses as well as lobo can use the elements of harmony to hit the rest button.

Twilight: well i hope it would work unlike our last attempts. And lobo. It's great to see you come back.

Lobo: no prob mom!

Dorothy: imperial submarines at maximum speed heading right for us. And a fleet floating above the ocean!

Jesse: carlos. There's no more time left! Let's activate the drill while we take care of those subs and fleet.

Keyro: No! Not gonna do it!

Nayza: come on Keyro, mom, dad, shinji, and sosuke need our help to activate that drill just to save us all!

Keyro: we've started the tau volantis before. There's no way im gonna...wait a minute, what am i complaining about i should help out my family, friends, and comrades from carlos.

Sosuke: you should of.

Andrew: ok no more fooling around let's get right to it shall we!

Chrysalis: "someday my children, we'll all be free from carlos, return to the way we were before, and everything will finally go away."

Carlos: Ready the vangun missiles! It's time to give our soldiers some upgrades from our ancient creator!

The missiles fired as they fired at their soldiers just to mutate them into vansoldiers.

Dorothy: The missiles. They're shooting at each other. Wait! Their all being mutated!

Andrew: it appears the carlos has used the vangun genes to turn everyone into super soldiers. Even if they disobeyed his orders.

Dorothy: oh my god! They're heading for the kids!

Sosuke: their fast! Nayza Keyro Bogies heading right for you!

Nayza: Dad?

Sosuke: don't get confused! They're not your dads; they're mutated stormtroopers with the vangun cyber-genetics. i'll cover you two!

Keyro: sosuke!

Shinji: trying to intimidate by B.C.H.F.F's ancient powers?! Well bite my copper metal ass!

Carlos: Andrew! Let's have a little talk you and me!

Andrew: gladly son!

Dorothy: Andrew!

Jesse: Let him go! If it's his fight, then it's best to leave them alone! Right now we got to focus on the real mission!

Dorothy: roger!

Carlos: been a long time hasn't it andrew?

Andrew: that's no way to talk to your father.

Carlos: what did i say? i said im not your son anymore, your just a zorcai who joined the terrorists after your memories were restored. You were the emperor of anarchy and chaos. All while trying to kick these dahls out of our way!

Andrew: they did nothing to us!

Carlos: xrj-712 was our only chance to colonize before they showed up!

Andrew: i attacked them for myself. You remade the earth for yourself!

Carlos: I MADE THIS FOR YOU!

The two start fighting as the drill starts to dig deeper through the crust before the planet's surface starts to regenerate.

Keyro: what the...

Nayza: what's going on?

Dorothy: the planet's surface is regenerating. It's preventing the laser drill from digging further!

The drill overloads via earth's powers.

Shinji: FUCK!

Celestia: out of the way everyone!

Twilight: Lord celestia!

Shinji: what the hell took her so long and when the was she this whole time?!

Celestia: Diverting all auxiliary power to dark matter cannon! Locking on to any surface, positioning, FIRE!

Vansoldiers shoots at celestia.

Computer voice: hull damage level critical!

Celestia: too bad cause it's time to do the old fashion way!

Twilight: celestia don't do it!

While cutting back to carlos and andrew fighting.

Andrew: celestia.

Carlos: ha! Another snapped traitor joining the terrorists for universal infestation. What could even be worse?

Andrew: nothing could be worse carlos. If you would have lived with us, then everything would be as perfect then before!

Carlos: can it gramps! im starting to lose my patience!

Andrew: i wasn't even finished yet!

Carlos: well you are now!

Celestia: twilight. Please take care of your son! And lobo. Was this the first time you would see me?

Lobo: yes.

Celestia: i see. Then it's great to come back from the empire only to help all of us to restore exquestria from carlos and his empire along with the stolen genes. Now it's time that you could be our only hope to save exquestria once and for all!

Lobo: celestia!

Twilight: Stop!

Shinji: you old fool!

Celestia rams her tank into the surface while also shooting at it giving jesse and the others to get out of the blast radius.

Jesse: did it work?

Dorothy: im not sure.

Andrew: she did it.

Just as carlos stabs him as he takes it pretty well.

Carlos: fuck you straight to hell along with your "people".

Andrew: no! i believe you got it backwards.

Carlos: i will never die! Nor surrender to those weakling terrorists! Finish them all off!

Chapter 51 KCAPTT part II

Dorothy: "The sea floor's regenerating itself!"

Jesse: "Then we better hurry up!"

Andrew: "Jesse before you go, i have one thing to say, keep calm and pull the trigger!"

Just as andrew activates the self-destruct sequence on himself (like rachel) so that he and carlos can die together which he does.

Carlos: "Damn you! DAMN YOU!"

Andrew explodes with carlos giving jesse and the others enough time to get to the core while the ocean floor regenerates.

Jesse: "everyone head for the CORE!"

As they head for the core, the vansoldiers catches up with them and fires at them while carlos survives the destruction.

Carlos Talking through telepathy to the citadel: "Prepare both adam and the genes, im coming back to gets some upgrades! As for the terrorists, let the vansoldiers take care of them, good care of them.

Dorothy: "The sea floors regenerated, lucky the water's drained using these holes. We'll be safe as long as we all head for the core."

Jesse: "draining holes? Really? Anyway how long till we get there?"

Dorothy: "about fifteen hours but first we'll have to sneak through the earth's security systems."

Nayza: "Watch out Vansoldiers!"

Jesse: "They must have taken the same route as we are! Tag them everyone! And don't even let one vansoldier destroy one of the princesses!"

Another battle ensues as the remnants of darkwater head for the core while a bunch of vansoldiers attacks them.

Shinji: "Souske Help me!"

Souske: "On it shinji!"

Just before a vansoldier shoots him off guard. sosuke shoots back at it and explodes as he reaches to shinji to protect the princesses.

Keyro: "They just keep on coming! Somebody/pony Help us!"

Jesse and dorothy comes in and helps nayza and keyro from the vansoldiers. jesse uses his plasma cannon to shoot at some while dorothy covers them.

Nayza: "thanks mom and dad!"

Dorothy: "It's too early for thank yous, there's more coming!"

Jesse: "Dorothy gives them cover! i'll try to take out as many vansoldiers i can!"

Dorothy: "be careful!"

Jesse: "I'll be fine besides im the one and only vangun. You just take care of yourself."

Dorothy: "yes sir!"

Jesse uses beast mode at the vansoldiers. meanwhile back at the citadel carlos founds adam (not to be confused with jesse's robotic butler. in fact adam was the first angel from nge and the who occurred second impact two millenia ago) and eats it like gendo while getting some vangun genes into a syringe so that he could combine both the genes and the swallowed adam to become one.

Carlos: "open the nearest surface for me to get to the exact point where the terrorists are going! If im going down, then im taking everyone with me! Glory to the empire!"

Back under the crust as jesse takes out most the the vansoldiers not before one of them flies through him as he uses his microwave shotgun at it before it attacks sosuke, shinji, and the princesses. All while carlos rushes at them.

Dorothy: "we're almost at the core! Only sixteen kilometres to go! But it's not over yet, im detecting a strong energy signature heading towards us!"

Carlos shoots at sosuke and destroys him.

Shinji: "Sosuke!"

Vangun: "Carlos!"

Carlos: "what do you guys think with my new powers? After i swallowed adam and holding the last of the vangun genes in this syringe, it feels like you are all my bitches!"

Vangun: "Nayza. keyro. Head back to the surface and find a place to hide!"

Keyro: "But dad we were almost to the core!"

Vangun: "Do as i say Keyro!"

Nayza: "Come on Keyro. We can't fight him at this rate!"

Keyro: "Fine."

Nayza and keyro head back to the surface to find a place to hide, while jesse, dorothy, shinji, and the princesses prepare to fight against carlos.

Chrysalis: "So this is where it all comes down to this huh?"

Lobo: "Mom. No matter what happens i'll protect you and the others."

Twilight: "thanks lobo."

Blackswan: "this is for daddy, rachel, and sosuke. And even you and your friends' mom."

Fluttershy: "thank you blackswan."

Twilight: "we really appreciate your support."

Carlos: "ah so noble, so proud, so courageous, and god is this wasting my time?! i thought so!"

Vangun and carlos fight each other while dorothy, shinji, lobo, and blackswan protect the princesses from the vansoldiers. One of which shoots at rainbow dash.

Twilight: "Rainbow!"

Shinji: "Dashie! You MotherFUCKERS!"

Shinji takes out most of the vansoldiers with his plasma katana cannon while the other four princesses get killed faster than he expected.

Shinji: "who the heck do you think i am?! Im SHINJI KATSURAGI OF THE KURO SAKURA SHOGUN!"

Shinji decides to sacrifice himself to save twilight from the vansoldiers.

Shinji: "good luck you two. Hope that the spirits of harmony can help you push the universal reset button! And I thank you both for all the fun adventures we've had."

Shinji dies along with most of the other vansoldiers

Dorothy: "SHINJI!"

Vangun: "Shinji. No! Not Him!"

Carlos: "Five down, and one left."

Vangun: "Oh No YOU FUCKING DON'T!"

Dorothy: "Princess we have to get to the core quickly! You're the only one left!"

Vangun: "Im not gonna let you kill twilight and get away with it!"

Carlos: "Now have i heard that befor...Oh wait of course i have! Now shut up and die!"

Vangun and carlos again start fighting each other with dorothy escorts twilight to the core while being chased by a few remaining vansoldiers. jesse tries to get closer to dorothy while fighting carlos but unfortunately one of the vansoldiers shoots at them before jesse shoots at the one who's shooting them.

Vansoldier Speaking zorcai: "(Victory)"

Vangun: "SHIT!"

Vangun finishes off the vansoldier but twilight pushes dorothy out of the way only to get killed in the process.

Vangun: "it's all over."

Dorothy: "we lost. We were so close"

Carlos: "in deed you are and were terrorists. Now that the princesses are dead as well as your comrades, hahahahahahaha i think its checkmate from here vangun, and you traitor."

Chapter 51 KCAPTT PART III

Carlos charges up his cannon before a bright light shields the two (four counting lobo and blackswan).

Carlos: "what the hell?!"

Dorothy: "the elements."

The elements of harmony form two weapons. A lance that can turn into a rifle for Vangun called the arwolf lance, and a bow with some arrows for dorothy called the alicorn's bow. jesse and dorothy grab their weapons before an angelic voice of twilight tells them.

Twilight: "Jesse/vangun, dorothy, lobo, blackswan. It's all up to you two now. Use the weapons of harmony to restore exquestria from carlos and his black magic of the vangun genes. Fail and the universe will be destroyed."

Vangun: "i understand now. Princess, these are the weapons of harmony. Lobo, blackswan, dorothy!"

Dorothy: "Yes MR van!"

Lobo: "Ready when you are!"

Blackswan: "this is for you mom and dad!"

As the light fades, carlos is stunned at they're new powers.

Carlos: "wow nice shiny toys you got there. But enough of that. Time to end this mockery!"

A massive shock comes from outside earth.

Carlos: "What the hell?!"

Vangun: "The beginning of the end of exquestria."

Outside the earth the night sky starts cracking as all the other planets are starting to be destroyed as well as the surface of the earth.

Vangun: "If we wait any longer, then the earth will be destroyed. So let's just get to the quick or we'll die!"

Carlos: "i both agree and disagree on that vangun! Let's really end this!"

Vangun: "you just said that."

Carlos: "i know and shut up!"

Dorothy: "but how are we supposed to get to the core?"

Carlos: "leave that to my soldiers."

One of the vansoldiers fires at the final layer as they descend to the core further. To make matters worse the earth's surface starts to crumble while the rest of the night skies shatter over 50%.

Vangun: "Carlos! I got a deal for us!"

Carlos: "Well hurry up! We got no other time remaining!"

Vangun: "Only one of us must hit the reset button! If we win then we must protect exquestria at any coats! If you win, you'll keep it."

Carlos: "Good deal! But we'll do that when we get there!"

Dorothy: "Exquestria will self-destruct in less than...twenty minutes."

Carlos: "i guess we must "truly" get there before that happens as well as having a little draw you made for me!"

As Vangun, dorothy, and carlos rushes to the core until they finally get there, they wait for the proper time to strike at each other.

Dorothy: "only fifteen minutes till exquestria's self-destruction!"

Carlos: "oh the fuck with this let's draw already!"

The fight starts as jesse and dorothy use their weapons of harmony while carlos injects some of the last genes to become van2.

Vangun: "van2. A clone that may have the same powers as me, but in a different transformation body."

Dorothy: "so what you're saying is that carlos' permanent beast mode is different than yours, but his powers are the same yours i might add."

Vangun: "whichever one comes first, but otherwise bullshit!"

Dorothy: "you know andrew just said otherwise bullshit a while ago!"

Vangun: "of course i know that! i was just pointing out the difference!"

Carlos: "Shut up and fight me already! The universe will be destroyed in less than thirteen minutes!"

The fights for the very last time on a two on one battle to hit the reset button. Ye who controls the earth, controls the universe (as i said before). That is until dorothy gets killed in action.

Vangun: "DOROTHY! YOU BOLT! YOU KILLED THE ONLY ONE I LOVED FOR ALL MY LIFE THAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO MAKE HER MY FRIEND. NOW YOU REALLY, REALLY! PISSED ME OFF! For friendship, for freedom, for hope, FOR salvation! FOR EXQUESTRIA!"

Vangun rams at carlos and the core's universal reset button.

Carlos: "so, this is your decision now, and then you must know that you must not exist any longer on this world.

Vangun: "i know, i know that this must be done.

As the core starts to glow and does begins to reset the universe. Creating a wave of restoration bringing back life from nothingness (except for nayza and keyro who hide in a cave) and spreads across the universe. Meanwhile jesse and dorothy are in the matrix (The dahls way of saying the internet) where jesse decides to leave her alone.

Jesse: "dorothy."

Dorothy: "jesse."

Jesse: "i have to go now."

Dorothy: "what! B...but you can't go they need you!"

Jesse: "i exist there cause they think that i was a part of the prophecy."

Dorothy (crying): "no! You were not. Not anymore you have a family including me as your wife! i've spent the last few months as an imperial but even then i was saved by leonard! i can't just let you go off to another plane of existence!

Jesse: "what are you talking about? im still here right? i can't be with you physically, but i can be with you spiritually."

Dorothy: "Jesse don't go! I love you."

Jesse: "i know it sucks seeing me go. But i told you im still here; i will be with you spiritually, but not physically. From now on you are the goddess of technology and love. Protect your people, protect your friends, and most importantly protect this sacred world."

Dorothy: "jesse, Mr van? VANGUN!"

Epilogue:

As the the light clears out everyone including cat, lindsey, shinji, chrysalis, lobo, blackswan, virtually everypony/body are resurrected

Nayza: "they did it. Did they?"

Keyro: "they're all right! They did WHOO!

Nayza and keyro runs that the others as they were all greeted with hugs and cheers to the earth, no exquestria's liberation.

And twilight, pinkie and fluttershy's souls become pinkieshy sparkle and rarity, applejack and rainbow dash's souls becomes rarijack dash (C) emkay-mlp 2012. After all that, dorothy ascends from the earth before falling and saved by shinji.

Shinji: "dorothy."

Dorothy: "Shinji?"

Shinji: "thank man you're alright!"

Dorothy: "So as, everyone else?"

Shinji: "them too i guess. But what happened to jesse?"

Dorothy: "he left. He just left to another plane of existence trying to make me goddess of exquestria. Well aside from celestia, luna, twili, what the hell!? What happened to you two?"

Pinkieshy: "we have merged to become one of two. To become goddesses just like you are."

Rarijack: "to become exquestria's other two guardians."

Lobo: "has anyone seen chrysalis?!"

Chrysalis: "Don't worry about me, im right here lobo."

Lobo: "chrysalis? You're..."

Chrysalis: "redeemed thanks to vangun and dorothy (well mostly vangun killed carlos after her death but whatever). And as if it feels like im normal all over again."

Lobo: "chrysalis."

Chrysalis: "So can't we just be Best friends?"

Lobo: "...sure."

Shinji: "Aw! They make a great couple (of changelings).

Dorothy: "shinji!"

Shinji: "what! If she's still a changeling which obviously she's no longer."

Dorothy: "jesse." Sheds a single tear.

Shinji: "dorothy? Hey dorothy! You ok?"

Dorothy: "oh yeah sorry about that. Can't we all just work together and move far away to a new star system?"

Shinji: "but all our and their ships were destroyed during the battle."

Dorothy makes some with her god like powers for all of them.

Dorothy: "you were saying?"

Shinji: "never mind!"

As everyone departs to a new world, the dahls, zorcais, numans, teo tairols, and covenant use their ancestor's ancient stargate to travel to the andromeda galaxy to find a new home for them. As the future of vangun continues to live on till the end.

El Fin.


End file.
